Reborn
by epic insanity666
Summary: Naruto has fallen, betrayed by those he trusted, but he has been reborn, sent to avenge those who have been wronged... in his new way of working. Konoha is doomed, contains Good human/Kurama, Naruto reincarnated. resurrected characters. OcXharem mature audiences required
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Lightning incarnated

I own nothing of Naruto but my Oc(s) enjoy

 _The cell was dark and cold as a blonde boy sat chained to the wall, sporting various cuts and bruises by the villagers who were Loyal to the Uchiha, but some of them held guilt on there faces while saying sorry multiple times, something Naruto ignored seeming his fate was already sealed, Heh, even Neji came to comfort him in his last hours, but the one who stood out the most, was Hinata, the shy girl who would always follow him and blush as they met eyes, If only…. If only Naruto wasn't dimwitted, he would have loved her back, his tears were the only things that shown his sadness after Hinata gave him one last hug and there first kiss while crying before being softly guided out of the cell, leaving Naruto to his thoughts._

 _'I guess, this is where we say goodbye… Kyuubi' thought Naruto with a saddened smile on his face, making the fox in his seal look down in guilt, even for its angry nature, it too felt guilt for causing this fate for him and his vessel._

 _ **'It was good while it lasted surprisingly**_ _' came the foxes reply, making Naruto chuckle bitterly, making the fox chuckle back until they both heard the cell door open… to show the one who caused this mess._

 _"Hello, Dobe…" said the Uchiha, smiling evilly as Naruto glared with anger, scowling until he felt a knee connect to his face._

 _"Naruto, Naruto, that's is not kind towards the new Uchiha clans head" said Sasuke arrogantly, making Naruto look down in silent rage._

 _"Why are you here, I'm already suffering, I don't need to see you're sorry excuse for a face" said Naruto gaining another knee, only to his stomach, making a gasp escape his throat as he felt another one, making Sasuke scowl as he shoved Naruto to the wall._

 _"You will show respect to me Teme, and so will the fox… after I have it sealed in me" said Sasuke, making Naruto go wide eyed at that news, making the Kyuubi in him roar angrily at his words._

 _"So you would go so low to get power by stealing it, so pathetic for an Uchiha" said Naruto, getting a scowl from Sasuke until it became a smirk._

 _"Why not the Hyūga instead, she could be perfect meat to screw over and over" said Sasuke, getting an instant reaction from Naruto._

 _"You won't touch her!" roared Naruto, standing up with a scowl, making Sasuke smirk as he stepped back from Naruto who struggled to reach and strangle him._

 _"You know what… I don't need the Kyuubi, I can handle my own power, you both can die by my hands for all I care" said the Uchiha before closing the cell door._

 _The next day._

 _"Hey, Demon Brat! Time to move!" growled an ANBU as the cell door opened to show Naruto hanging from his chains until he was unchained yet to weak to flee, only to accept his fate as the ANBU dragged him to the center of Konoha… where he saw his godmother standing with Sasuke who had a smirk._

 _"Ready to die, Demon filth!?" yelled one of the villagers as Naruto was chained to two posts, wincing at the feeling of rocks being thrown at him, making him look up to see Hinata crying while Kiba held her with a solemn look as he noticed Naruto looking there way with a sad smile as he remembered there past conversation._

 _Flashback_

 _"Are you sure you want me to do this, to Hinata no doubt?" questioned Kiba as he stood before his friend, getting a nod from Naruto._

 _"I've lost my chance to be with her… so now I'm entrusting you The Uchiha doesn't get to her, Kiba… you were a good friend even now when people are calling me a demon traitor, I hope you and Hinata have a good life after I'm gone"_

 _Kiba only nodded sadly as Naruto smiled weakly._

 _I'll keep that as a promise" said Kiba._

 _End flashback._

 _Naruto knew Kiba would keep his word, even if Sasuke came for Hinata, he would stand as her guardian._

 _"Ready to die by my hands, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked evily as his sharingan eyes activated._

 _"Yeah, just know one thing… Hinata will have someone else, so don't even bother with her" said Naruto, smirking as Sasuke scowled as he went through hand seals before his right hand was covered in electricity._

 _"Whatever Dobe, with your death, I'll be one step closer to killing my brother, Chidori" said Sasuke before stabbing his hand through Naruto's chest, making Naruto gasp painfully before he slowly smiled._

 _"Well, Sasuke, It seems you were wrong, I heard what it takes to evolve your sharingan… and frankly… we were never friends" said Naruto with a strain as Sasuke's eyes widened._

 _"So I win… you fucking Baka" said Naruto before he finally fell, with Sasuke stepping back with the villagers cheering while the Rookie 9, even their sensei's grieved in silence, even Kakashi was looking down in regret._

 _'I'm sorry, Sensei' thought Kakashi as he looked up with Sasuke fuming at not achieving his goal, making him sigh in guilt before seeing Hinata fall to her knee's crying._

 _"I hope you have a better afterlife… Naruto" was all Kakashi said while looking to the sky before everything went dark._

A man shot up from his bed chamber, panting heavily with sweat rolling down his body, looking around before he began to relax with his breathing, looking down to himself to see himself in silver Armor with a hood over his shoulders, his body wide awake now he climbed out of bed, with his naked feet stepping on the cold floor until they were covered by metallic liquid that slowly solidified into metal boots which had blue circles on the sides, his legs already sporting combat pants from the mortal plain, and his face, hidden behind a metal faceplate with headphones over his ears.

A thought needed answering within his mind.

Olympus was like a kingdom of white lights, something perfect for souls to rest or stay until they be reborn in the next life, it all seemed perfect for those of innocence or those who sacrificed themselves for others, but moving on from that, the meeting room of the gods were silent in boredom, why because Zeus apparently was having a conversation with the god of Judgment.

"So what is your brothers progress of retaining his humanity?" questioned Zeus with a smile as he leaned forward, with the god of Judgment smiling proudly.

"After living with his new family it is returning tenfold you're highness" said the god, with a voice of pride while he held a standard Katana in his right hand, preparing to speak until they heard the sounds of lightning, which was followed by a blue light that faded to show the young man from before, this time sporting two Ninjato on his hips, his aura spoke of nothing but curiosity.

"Forgive my interruption sensei, but I wish to discuss an important matter with you" said the young man while bowing instantly the second he arrived, making Zeus smile as he stood from his throne.

"It is alright Ultan" said Zeus before guiding the young man out of the hall with the god of Judgment

looking worriedly towards the young man before the doors to the chamber closed behind them.

"What is it you wish to discuss my student?" questioned Zeus as Ultan sighed.

"I've… been getting this reoccurring dream, where there is a boy, wrongly accused by the way he speaks, his name I do not remember" said Ultan, making Zeus sigh .

"Do you know the boundaries of dimensional travel, my student?" questioned Zeus with Ultan nodding until he shook his head.

"I can feel all the dimensions but one, the Shinobi realm if I'm told correctly" said Ultan, making Zeus sigh sadly while placing a hand on his shoulder, confusing the man greatly.

"That is the dimension where you're mortal soul originated, that is where you were first born" said Zeus with a look of guilt as he noticed a female figure hide behind a pillar, her only noticeable trait was her red hair.

"But why has it been blocked from me, Why am I unable to enter that realm?" said Ultan, with a voice of pleading for answers.

"When I found you're soul, it was filled with endless hate that it stood out from all the souls that lived there, so I did the impossible…" Zeus said with Ultan paying full attention.

"I sealed you're memories for you to become the god of Joy, you had to have pure joy, And since you've mentioned this "Dream", I have begun to believe it is time you avenged your own death in that realm" said Zeus, making Ultan sigh.

"Why do I always have to do something when I'm on break?" questioned the god with an annoyed voice, making Zeus chuckle while ruffling the man's head before he vanished in a flash of light, leaving Zeus alone until he turned to the right to see a woman.

"Are you sure it was wise to send him there, back to that cursed realm?"

"Of course Kushina, he is ready to avenge those fallen, but I also sent his spiritual twin, just in case."

"Wait you sent-!"

 **Outskirts of Takigakure**

A women breathed heavily behind a large tree branch, clutching her right side in pain she held her breath at hearing footsteps, peeking around the tree she barely ducked in time to avoid a Kunai, causing her to run away at hearing a yell.

"The demon's this way!" a male voice declared which was followed by more shouts, with tears streaming down her eyes she leaped to the trees she didn't care who saw now, knowing that her village had once again forsaken her.

 **Meanwhile**

Ultan lay on the forest floor in silent sleep, the lights within his armour dimmed slightly as snores escaped, with a shadow looming over his sleeping form until a booted foot _lightly_ kicked his head, emphasize on the word "Kicked".

"Ow, what the fuck Zeke!?" Ultan yelled in annoyance while grabbing whoever kicked him, stopping slightly at hearing a very familiar laugh of insanity as he released the foot, opening his eyes to glare at the man who sported a wild appearance, it didn't help with the red and blue eyes, and a skeletal grin present, he wore a dark grey shirt with blood stained jeans with steel capped boots, fingerless leather gloves, a trench coat hanging in peace over his shoulders, his grin faded instantly as his head snapped to a distance, with Ultan jumping to his feet facing the direction as well, with the two turning to each other hey had the same thought and nodded, walking into a sprint towards the loud explosions, with Ultan leaving a trail of bright electrical blue behind.

 **Back with the girl**

She sat crouched with tightened breaths with new wounds on her person, the fatal wound on her lower hip the only one healed, her eyes levelling a glare at the man before her who smirked triumphantly.

"So, how does it feel to be weak, Shichibi, does it feel frightening, now that shibuki-baka no longer protects you from us, now that he's dead, we can finally avenge our ancestors and kill you, any last words before you return to hell, demon filth?" the man, obviously Jonin level spouted with the girl scowling with her eyes threatening to tear up, looking down in defeat she had her eyes closed.

"Make it quick"

"That won't be possible, because these men here want to hear you suffer, but to know your giving up so easily makes it easier, men, have a little fun before killing it" the man said with the chunin smirking evilly with the girl's eyes widening in fear, struggling to stand as the men advanced, grabbing her arms they held her down on the ground, struggling more she was slapped by a man who had an even bigger smirk, only this was filled with perverseness until they felt a shockwave from the surrounding forest, making the chunin and Jonin look around before the chunin holding the girl down were taken by a being of light, followed by a loud crack from the tree they crashed into, falling to the ground dead the rest of the Chunin began to panic before they heard another crack, turning they saw the Jonin standing with his head at a horrifying angle while the man in the trench coat held him up, giggling evilly he dropped the corpse to show a face of bloodlust, whipping his hands out they held two sickles, jagged and beaten of many years of fighting.

"If you wanna kill a demon, try me instead" the man said with a grin spreading over his mouth as he stomped on the corpses head, making brain and skull fly from the force he continued on with a grin.

"Or, you could try me" Ultan said with the men turning to see him crossed armed between the girl and the Chunin, red electricity flying around him in annoyance.

"even though I'm not demon like" Ultan added with a shrug, holding his hands out wide the Ninjato at his sides flew into his hands in a reverse grip, putting his left foot forward, his helmets visors narrowing dangerously before a stupid chunin spoke.

"Why do you defend the demon bi-"

"Know what fuck it, Zeke, bring out Cerberus for a walk" Ultan said as he sheathed his weapons, getting way too much glee from the brother who was shroded in a large cloud of smoke, making the chunin pale as they bare witness to themselves being eaten alive by a three headed Rottweiler, with Zeke happily sitting on the middle heads neck like a horse, scratching the demon hounds necks separately he leaped off as the dog vanished into the gates of hell, walking to the two, with the girl looking between the two in fear.

"She ok?" Zeke questioned while Ultan scanned the girl with a blue hue emanating from his eyes, turning to the man with a nod.

"Well, not even an hour here and we've already picked up a stray, say girl, what's your name?" Zeke questioned with Ultan smacking his shoulder

"Isn't it common curtesy to introduce yourself first" The girl said hesitantly, with the two chuckling softly.

"Oh, I'm gonna like her" Zeke said with a soft laugh, making Ultan sigh.

"I'm Ultan, this idiot is Zecromac, we may not look like it but we're twins" Ultan said with Zecromac sending a small hateful look to his twin before smacking his head, making the two rush into a festival of slapping, with the girl giggling at the two before standing up, wincing at her wounds were remembered, causing the two to stop and look at her in worry.

"My names Fu, once proud Kunoichi of Takigakure" the girl said with another wince, with Ultan moving to her side in worry, making her lean against him.

"She'll need medical attention, Fu, is there a near by Village we can take you too, beside this Takigaytime place" Zacromac questioned with the girl hesitantly nodding, with Ultan picking her up bridal she pointed them in a direction, away from the group of corpses.

With the two walking for hours they finally came to a small town, with Ultan and Zecromac frowning as they came upon a border to another country, making the two turn to see Fu sleeping against Ultan, making them sigh before continuing on.

Walking down a road they arrived at a sign with a town or village in the distance.

"Tanzaku town, huh" Ultan said at feeling familiar, walking through the street they were getting worried looks, due to Ultan having his helmet on and Zecromac having no lips over his teeth, getting him looks of fear, taking an apple from a passing stall he took a large bite happily, while ignoring the yelling Vendor from a distance, turning around he gave a look of carelessness before turning back to Ultan.

"Excuse me, but do you know where we can find a hospital?" Ultan questioned an elderly merchant, who turned with a smile, that left as soon as she saw Fu in his arms.

"In Konohagakure down the road, if you hurry she'll make it if those wounds are fatal" the elder said with Ultan nodding and sprinting down the road, leaving Zecromac behind with a childlike pout, walking after his twin, stopping briefly he felt the complexion to throw the apple skyward, shrugging he threw it with it instantly vanishing into the clouds, looking up after it he began walking after Ultan, leaping over the forest to get a better view from above with the clouds.

Konohagakure

Haruno Sakura sat on a rooftop beside her long time friend Ino Yamanaka, both eating a bowel of Ramen, well, Ino was, Sakura had chicken dumplings in her bowel, eating happily the two suddenly had to hold the roof tightly at the sudden gale of wind rushing past them towards the hospital, making the two sit straight, Ino's hair looking like it was always facing to the left, Sakura's was in the same manner, looking to each other they looked to the hospital, climbing to they're feet they began leaping to the Hospital in worry, sooner seeing many other Shinobi of Konoha they came to a scene to see a peaceful afternoon, only one thing was shocking, the people they knew who were cursed to sit in wheelchairs for the rest of their lives were standing with their families, crying in joy as Sakura gawked in shock and surprise.

"Who did this?" a familiar voice spoke from the right of Ino and Sakura, turning they saw Hatake Kakashi, his book absent as he looked among the joy filled patients.

It wasn't Ino or Sakura that answered him though, it was a doctor who was holding a small infant that was playing with a flower.

"Hey, that's Sabari, but, wasn't he born prematurely?" Ino questioned while the baby was acting healthier than usual, though it was all joyful before Ino noticed a man stepping out of the hospital nervously, looking around before scratching his head sheepishly, looking down as a boy nearly ran into his legs, if not for the man moving back with a more happier look, turning to the crowd he stopped in the direction of Sakura, who walked over to question what happened, with a doctor pointing to the man who flinched, until he relaxed , what made Ino frown was the helmet obscuring his face from view, following Sakura who was currently walking to the man, who stood patiently.

"Are you the cause of this?" Sakura questioned with the man looking sheepishly, his helmets visors shrinking to that of a sign of smiling.

"To be fair, that was an accident, with positive results I hope" Ultan said while watching a pair of an elderly couple walking by.

Following them with his head he sighed.

Until a doctor approached from the doors, tapping his shoulder calmly, causing Ultan to spin and see the doctor.

"Your friend, seems to be awake, she wants to see you" The man said with Ultan vanishing with an afterimage, startling the three, with Kakashi's eyes widening.

"What room is his friend in?" Sakura questioned the man who turned to her.

"Room 592, Why?"

"No reason, we just have some questions for how he healed basically every patient here" Ino said with her arms outstretched, making the doctor sweatdrop before stepping aside for them to enter.

Allowing the three to run after Ultan.

 **Room 592**

Fu slept quietly within the hospital bed, though inwardly she was thinking inwardly in thought over the recent events, with soft sobs escaping her lips.

Shibuki was like an older brother to Fu, teaching her self defense, literature, school booking, he was like her guardian from all the hate the village gave her, when people would blame her, he would take the blame, if someone tried to accuse her… he would be there.

But now… now he was gone and no one was there for her, it was only luck she ran into the two men who became her saviours, Ultan and Zecromac, but part of her felt the need to run, stay away from civilisation, to stay alone, but… they had this pull that made her relate to them, Ultan more likely, like he'd been through the same, but that was just a guess.

Her thoughts to herself however, were interrupted by her door being opened, making her look up to see Ultan closing the door behind him, seeing her eyes red from crying, he was at her side instantly.

"Hey, you alright?" Ultan questioned Fu who wiped a tear from her left eye, sniffling to herself.

"No, I'm not, the one person I saw as a brother was just not even alive this morning and I've been on the run by those I thought were my comrades, like I was some animal" Fu said in a whisper, making Ultan hold her shoulders and hug her softly, feeling a somewhat connection to the girl, rubbing her arm.

"Not everyone is intelligent Fu, I mean, like myself I know when a beautiful girl such as yourself is not a demon, I mean, they'd see the difference if you were put in the same room as my brother" Ultan said with Fu looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Zecromac was sealed inside a kid to regain his sanity, which worked somewhat" Ultan said with Fu's eyes widening in shock.

"Wait, you mean?"

"Yes, my brother was a demon once, or something like a demon but close" Ultan said while leaning back.

"How'd you know I have a demon inside me?" Fu questioned with Ultan chuckling.

"Well, it's easy, I can see the cage in your eyes, and…" Ultan said while poking the girl over her stomach.

"In there" Ultan said with the girl blushing at his touch, making her turn away with Ultan chuckling, standing up he failed to sense the shinobi from the window leap away.

"But how can you tell Im not the demon pretending to be human?" Fu questioned with Ultan chuckling.

"I'm not Blind, and plus, the demon I sense in you has an aura in need to help and protect, most of it aimed at you" Ultan said with a smile, which made Fu look at her stomach with a look of guilt at thinking the demon hated her, it was at that moment the door was knocked, making Ultan appear before the door and open it, showing Sakura and Ino, standing there awkwardly.

"Uh, hi, sorry if we're interrupting anything" Ino said with Ultan looking back to Fu, who nodded with him nodding back and step out, standing at the door he crossed his arms.

"Ok, how can I help you two young ladies?" Ultan said with a smile, hidden by his helmet.

"We want to know how you healed everyone?" Sakura questioned calmly, with Ultan turning to her, looking down before sighing.

"I have an ability, that, if I run fast enough a leave behind a field of electricity, making have a basically hurricane following me, the electricity, for some reason heals all wounds I or anyone else I'm allied with, I decided to let it heal those to weak to live, especially the children, a child's life should be more important than anything else" Ultan said with a soft voice, making him smile unconsciously as he began to see visions, making him shake his head from thought.

"What's your names, if you don't mind me asking?" Ultan questioned with the two blushing.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino of the Yamanaka clan"

"Haruno Sakura, apprentice of Tsunade Senju and Hatake Kakashi" the pinkette said with Ultan remembering the name.

"Haruno, I've heard that name somewhere?"

"Probably in the background of some Uchiha lies" Ino muttered with Ultan's eyes going red, shaking his head of the sudden urge to kill, and confusing himself.

"Whose named Uchiha?" Ultan questioned with the two scowling.

"Uchiha Sasuke, my once school crush" Sakura said with Ultan tilting his head in confusion.

"What happened?" Ultan questioned with Sakura looking down in guilt.

"My other teammate was executed for bringing that spoiled prick back" Sakura said with a sad voice, making Ino rub her back before they heard yelling, making Ultan turn to the right where a group of Chunin walking to them with a dark aura around them.

Making Ultan stand between them and the room with clenched fists.

"Stand aside civilian, this Hospital must be cleansed of the demon" The leader said with Ultan's eyes narrowing, making Sakura and Ino scowl at him before the man was suddenly sent down the hall after a boom, making them turn to see Ultan's right hand held out in a fist, red lightning crackling around it as the Chunin went into fighting stances, making Ultan scowl as Ino and Sakura backed away, looking at him in shock.

"She is more Human than you all, so I'd back off on the word Demon" Ultan said as he stepped forward, making the Chunin rush forward with Ultan vanishing into wind, along with the Chunin who one by one appeared down the hall in pain, the last one to appear was Spartan kicked out the window, with Ultan turning to the leader who was coming too, grabbing his flak jackets collar he merely tossed the man like a sack of potatoes, stepping forward he summoned an exact copy of himself from lightning, turning around he vanished with the other Chunin, followed by distance shouts of pain, making the two run into Fu's room to gasp as they saw outside the window, the Chunin hanging from they're underwear.

Making the two hold in laughter as Ultan was seen walking back and forth with a sign saying.

"Free Moon gazing"

This, also made Fu burst into a fit of giggles before they heard a shockwave.

Making them run to the exit, coming out they saw a man held by the neck off of the ground by Ultan, tossing him effortlessly he blocked a Katana with his Ninjato, causing the man to scream as he was shocked by electricity, making him go flying onto his back, allowing Ultan to walk to the man until his movements became constricted by shadows, leading to a tired look Shikamaru Nara, in Jonin attire, along with smaller lines of shadows latching onto the conscious Chunin.

"Alright everyone stand down!" Shikamaru ordered, making the Chunin scowl before they willingly dropped their weapons, with Ultan releasing them from his grip, floating into his sheaths.

Relaxing somewhat until and Apple hit the leaders face, making everyone turn to him with a wince… well, Ultan didn't.

"Can you explain what's going on Ino?" Shikamaru questioned the blonde with Ultan looking around casually, even moving beside Ino with Shikamaru gawking at him in shock.

"What?" Ultan questioned innocently, shrugging as a crash was heard behind Ultan, making them turn to see Zecromac casually getting up from the crater he made, cracking his neck back into place, fixing his jacket that had a rib poking out before sinking back in, looking at the Chunin with a grin.

Standing beside Ultan he crossed his arms, a look of carelessness, with Ultan high fiving him.

"To explain the situation, We were just helping a friend, Zecromac, make sure she's… safe" Ultan said before noticing Fu standing between Ino and Sakura, blushing with a nervous smile before Ultan sighed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Zecromac questioned with Ultan checking her once over, bringing her into a hug before returning to Zecromac's side.

"Who are you three?" Shikamaru questioned with Zecromac and Ultan looking at one another before nodding.

"I'm Wakai Kaminari"

"Zecromac"

The respected two said with Shikamaru frowning towards Ultan, who leaned away with a frown of his own before a group of ANBU appeared around the group, with Ultan and Zecromac moving to protect Fu, only to relax as the ANBU simply stood there.

"State your business in Konoha" the female leader questioned.

"Our business has just ended, we'll get out of your hair right now please" Fu said quickly, with Ultan and Zecromac turning to her, With Ultan looking at her pleadingly behind his helmet, making her uncomfortable.

"Actually, we were just here for a Hotel for a few nights" Ultan said with Zecromac and Fu turning to him, frowning deeper as Ultan was approached by the female ANBU.

"Try anything, and we'll find you"

"Not to sound like a smart ass, But you can try, beautiful" Ultan said with the woman flinching back slightly in surprise, making Ultan chuckle before speaking.

"Flirting aside, could you tell us where a cheap Hotel will be" Ultan questioned with the woman clneching her fist before calmly pointing down a road.

"Just follow this road and turn to the right, you won't miss it" the woman and a Cat ANBU mask said with Ultan nodding, grabbing Fu bridal style he and her vanished, leaving behind Zecromac… who stood awkwardly with all eyes on him before grinning.

"What's up?" Zecromac greeted with a friendly tone, completely betraying his attire which made him look psychotic.

"I'll let you handle this, Nara-san" the woman said before she and the ANBU vanished, leaving Zecromac with the Nara who muttered "Troublesome", making Zecromac turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"The last person I knew who said troublesome ended up dying by there own intestines, just to warn you" Zecromac said with the three present paling, even the background Kakashi had green skin of disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ultan, or Wakai, sat quietly on the Hokage Monument of Konohagakure, a peaceful aura relaxing his muscles while tapping a rhythm on his knees, not even hearing the outside world, which so happened to be moving slowly around him like a slow motion video, which was becoming more erratic the more he quickened the movement of his fingers, red lightning coursing around his right arm.

Not even noticing a figure in Samurai garb stand beside him with a Blood red crystal glowing, giving his head a light tap before vanishing, leaving behind a frozen Ultan before he crried out with an empty scream as images flashed through his mind, clutching his head as the red lightning flew wildly around him, with a storm above roaring.

 **Meanwhile**

Zecromac walked through the streets in silence, a look of curiosity present as he watched a few drunkards celebrating, something, which for some reason, it had something to do with a fox with nine tails, making Zecromac walk among the crowd to see many stalls and games themed with killing or hunting a fox, making Zecromac look around in a 360 before a familiar canine yelp came to his ears, making him stand rigid and spin to see a crowd, surrounding something, which happened to be what yelped, they were attacking a WOLF!.

Rushing to the group he came to a slow walk as he looked over the crowd, seeing a Bright orange Wolf with a white tipped tail, making Zecromac think of a fox at first sight, until he pushed past the crowd of smirking villagers, who frowned as he shoved past them, walking to the Wolf that had a chain around its neck, he flicked his wrist to hold a Sickle, making the crowd cheer until he severed the chain, kneeling down to the wolf he rubbed its head softly until one of the villagers yell in outrage, making him send a deep glare at the man.

"To be clear, you fucking idiots, this is a wolf, not a fucking fox" Zecromac said with the wolf walking to his feet in worry.

"It is a servent of Kyubi, we must protect the village!" one of the crowd yelled with Zecromac raising an eyebrow before he burst into a fit of giggles, demonic as well.

"You all are more retarded than I thought, here, a quick biology, This, is a fucking wolf, more larger than a fox, and if you all don't fucking realise, LOOK at the fucking features, that looks nothing like a Fox, more dog like" Zecromac said with the crowd looking at the wolf that had its tails between its back legs.

"In fact, it looks more like an Inuzuka hound by what I remember seeing, are you lost boy?" Zecromac said before kneeling down to the wolf that began licking his hand, making him snatch a beef jerky from a villager, feeding the wolf before walking out of the crowd with the wolf following closely, leaving a crowd of angry villagers before Zecromac spun around with his arm elongating into a bladed whip, destroying a booth that had fox's caged, releasing them much to the villagers anger.

Preparing to chase him until they were stopped by a shockwave from the Hokage monument where red lightning was flying wildly, with the villagers gasping as a roar was heard, making Zecromac go wide eyed before running full speed, putting the Shinobi he passed to shame, making them more shameful by leaping over the Hokage tower itself, making them gasp at the small cloud of dust fly from the impact.

"Ultan, calm do- what the heck?" Zecromac said before stopping briefly as he saw his twin, who was crouched down with an angered look, until Zecromac slid to his side in worry, petting his back.

"Brother, come on, we have to move before someone see's you" Zecromac while helping Ultan to his feet, until Ultan held his shoulder, making Zecromac turn to him.

"I remember, glimpses, I was executed here, I had friends, I was a hero, but not here" Ultan said with his eyes dazed over before they focused with determination as he began feeling a pull towards the north of Konoha, to the desert region.

"Wave country, that's where we'll head next, but I can feel something happened here" Ultan said with a groan as he fell to his right knee, clutching his head before standing up with his eyes red.

"Whoa, Ultan, you alright?"

"Never better brother" Ultan said before grabbing Zecromac and rushing to the hotel, where Fu was currently sleeping peacefully.

Dropping Zecromac onto the ground he fell as well while clutching his head as images of a blonde child smiling flashed before his eyes, leaping to his feet with a pained gasp before falling down unconscious, making enough noise to wake up Fu, who leaned up while rubbing her eyes with a yawn, seeing Ultan on the floor in deep sleep she saw Zecromac stand up and put Ultan in a bed, turning to the door he stopped at seeing Fu being awake.

"Go back to sleep, we're leaving in the morning" Zecromac said softly with a human smile, making Fu frown.

"Where are you going?" Fu questioned with Zecromac sighing, moving his human lips around in thought before speaking.

"I'm going to find records of passed executions in this village, something Ultan said made me curious" Zecromac said before leaving the room, with Fu turning to an unconscious Ultan with worry.

 **Hokage Tower at night**

The office was quiet as Zecromac quietly held the window open, not even having trouble when the lock easily opened with no resistance, making Zecromac think of how many people might've looted before him, except he was after execution records, stepping with no weight under his feet he seemingly glided to the photos of the passed, leaders, looking at one he noticed a blonde man with a red haired beauty, picking it up he examined the man, frowning he pictured a side figure of Ultan without his helmet, which wasn't easy to imagine, only seeing a resemblance by mixing the two together, raising an eyebrow he gently put the picture frame back down, photo absent as he placed it in his coat pocket.

"Alright, they must've been his parents in mortality, but where is his- Ahh, that might be a clue" Zecromac said quietly while seeing a picture frame on the desk, looking over it showed a blonde kid, with three whisker marks on each cheek, making his eyes widen at the similar birth marks Ultan faintly had, at the rare occasions of seeing his mouth, picking it up he noticed a small date on the bottom.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Born Tenth of October, to- wow, just two years ago, geez kid what did you do?" Zecromac muttered to himself, before pocketing the photo, looking around his eyes caught that of a safe, making Zecromac grin before suddenly appearing before it with the photo of an old man named Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting beside him, making Zecromac grin with his head against the door while slowly turning the combination dial, he smirked widely at the resounding click, opening it he pulled it open ever so quietly, his eyes were met with scrolls, pulling them out he began looking through them, from bank accounts, purchases to- Ah, execution dates, at the very bottom of the pile, searching for the most recent ones he found nothing but civilians with charges against someone named Uchiha Sasuke, making Zecromac frown as he filed through them to the very first… which had a mission report inside as well, looking through it, he read with his eyes widening before he clenched the scroll with a deep scowl, pocketing the file he collected the others back into the safe, closing it he failed to notice the photo of Hiruzen looking at him.

"Stupid Village and stupid favouritism to cowards, oh hey another hallucination, how can I help you photo man?" Zecromac with the photo raising an eyebrow before sighing.

"Just wanted to say what you did will clear many questions, yet bring new ones an-hey where are you going?" the Photo said after being put back with Zecromac walking to the window, sitting while facing the photo.

"I already know this shit, thanks though" Zecromac said before closing the window, purposely slamming it and drop to the street below, casually walking away with his hands in his pocket while whistling Ring around the Rosie.

Not noticing a small boy watching from a dark corner of a building before rushing into the building, with other Shinobi following in high alert.

 **Inside Hokage tower**

"Report!" a beauty with brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that was kept tied in two loose ponytails, a violet diamond shape present on her forehead, her clothes were that of a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" on the back, her undergarbs grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance due to the time of night she was awoken, rather rudely by a loud noise of a window being slammed shut, which was shown to have a large crack in the glass, though the office looked clean, until a boy ran in the door.

"Hokage-sama, someone was here"

"Yes, I can tell that Konohamaru, but the office is clean, no sign of-" It was that moment she finally noticed the empty picture frame, her eyes widened.

"WHO TOOK THE PHOTO!" Tsunade Senju shouted in outrage, teats slowly escaping her eyes before a Shinobi noticed another photo taken.

"The Fourth!" The ANBU shouted in shock at the second empty photo frame, making Tsunade step away from her desk and move the third Hokage's photo aside to show the vault… with fresh handprints, making the shinobi pale as Tsunade opened it, showing all the documents, but Tsunade searched through them herself, stopping frigid with a face of hurt, before holding her face with tears falling from her eyes.

"They took it, they took Naruto's file" the woman cried with Konohamaru gasping, making the Shinobi look down in despair.

"Hunt whoever took the file, find whatever evidence, hell get the Inuzuka to help, do whatever you can to get that file" Tsunade ordered with tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls, causing the Shinobi to vanish at the order, with Konohamaru holding the goggles on his head, his own eyes threatening to cry until he was held softly by Tsunade, hugging her back in sadness.

 **With Zecromac**

The man was currently walking on a roof with the file before him, reading it thoroughly with his hatred for the village surfacing further, apparently, this so called, civilian council, made all of this Naruto's feats into his through false material, false accusations, and even replacing evidence, but what got him more worried, was the fact they recently sent a squad of Jonin to bribe the Daimyo of Wave country to change the "Great Naruto Bridge" to the "Great Uchiha Bridge".

Scowling deeper Zecromac pocketed the scroll once more before leaping to another building across a street, dropping down he ignored the man he scared half to death, the man, obviously drunk, attempted to intimidate Zecromac into apologizing, only to have his left arm ripped off and out of its socket, with the man roaring in agony before he was knocked out by his own arm being used as a weapon, allowing Zecromac to continue.

Seeing the sign for Uchiha on a compound entrance he ignored the guards calling him out, finally noticing them he growled demonically at them, making them pale as he lunged forward, sounding like a rabid dog… only bigger.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting tiredlessly within his house hold, with many woman and men enjoying the so called party to his victory, another lie from the civilian council that made the Uchiha inwardly smile as he was surrounded by women, warriors that made his eye caught, he was surrounded by women begging for him to touch, until the door to the building was sent flying inward with the mutilated body of the compound guards lying on it, making the guests and Uchiha, turn to see a man stepping forward with his mouth bloodied, a spine in his right hand, a look of bloodlust present as Sasuke stood, scowling in anger at his door being torn down.

"I'm looking for a Uchiha, care to explain where the little shit is?" Zecromac questioned with his grin widening as Sasuke held a Kunai, throwing it at Zecromac's throat he caught it with one finger before grabbing the blade and crush it, dropping it smugly before the Uchiha lunged forward, making Zecromac side step with a look of excitement before leaping after the spoilt brat, narrowly avoiding a Kunai to the head he kicked upward that hit the boy in the chin, making him bite his tongue, making him growl in pain while Zecromac walked casually, not even trying to avoid a attack from behind.

"Well, it seems those so called reports about you are false after all, tell me, can you make this Rasengan, like your team mate" Zecromac said with a smirk as Sasuke scowled, holding his right hand out, where swirling blue orb began to form, swirling around he dashed forward with the Rasengan in hand while the crowd cheered, not even bothering to move Zecromac took the attack, leaning forward the attack began pulling his chest and clothes, leaning forward he smirked and leaped backwards with a skid, looking at his chest he was staring at the cow iron on his chest, along with other scars, he rubbed his chest with an itch before looking back up to see a fireball flying at him, pulling his coat away he tossed it to the right with the fireball crashing into him with a cloud of fire, smiling to himself Sasuke approached the coat on the floor a distance away from the fire, looking it over he scowled at the size before seeing a scroll within the coat's inner pocket, pulling it out he saw it was of his dead teammate, not caring about it he dropped it with no care he tried the coat on, until he heard giggles from the fire, turning he paled at the sight of a heavily burnt Zecromac, his eyes glowing with his face half burnt, his chest burnt to the bone from the impact, the fact he was walking towards Sasuke made him look menacing with the fire behind him, standing before Sasuke he Spartan kicked him backwards with the coat in his grip, seeing the scroll on the ground he scooped it up and placed it back into his coat, ducking backwards he was given a free shot to the Uchiha's gut, which had a quick meeting with his right knee, sending the boy up and back down with a punch, leaving Zecromac over the Uchiha with a scythe in his hands, he went to strike until he was surrounded by ANBU, making Zecromac look around with a bored look before leaping back from Sasuke, letting the scythe vanish.

"By order of uchiha-sama, you are under ar-"

"You mean the Hokage, He is unfit for any kind of combat, he was easy to take down, heck even the guards put up a better fight, by seconds" Zecromac said with a shrug, making the Uchiha scowl as he stood up to see Zecromac cross his arms before leaping away, making him curse with a scowl.

"Hunt him down" Sasuke growled out, standing up straight with bruises littering his body.

 **With Ultan and Fu**

The two slept silently as Zecromac entered the room, with a look of boredom present as he lay on a bed, after placing the things he found beside Ultan of course, closing his eyes he went to slumbers.

which was followed by louder snores from Zecromac, getting an annoyed sigh from a now awake Fu.

"Why am i with these two?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ultan and Fu were currently walking from Konoha in peaceful silence, with Zecromac humming to himself as the wolf he saved followed between him and Ultan, both walking with Ultan reading the report Zecromac took from the vault, which gained him praise and a compliment from Ultan and Fu, who moved quicker after Ultan read the part where the bridge name was being changed, making the three run faster until the came upon a bridge five hours later thanks to Ultan and Zecromac, carrying Fu on his Back Ultan let her run beside them, Ultan, moving forward stopped at the sudden mental pull to the right, making him turn to see a large Zanbato with a semi-circular one nearer the handle, along with a long handle, looking to the run forms of Fu and Zecromac he leaped towards the blade, so familiar yet not at the same time, he gripped the handle firmly before effortlessly yanking the rusted blade from the ground, swinging it twice to get a feel he jumped back to the bridge with the sword on his shoulders, moving faster he saw Zecromac currently engaged with a Konoha shinobi who was barely holding his own until Zecromac saw Ultan swinging the sword.

"Duck!" Ultan shouted which gained the reaction of Zecromac ducking, leaving the Shinobi open with his head flying away into the water, his blood drenching the blade that was peeling the rust away from the sword, making Ultan and Zecromac watch intently before they rushed to where they could sense Fu, who was holding her own against the man on the floor, who had a broken leg, at an oddly dangerous angle while trying to swipe at Fu's legs until his head was severed by the Zanbato Ultan threw, lifting it up with one arm he heard Fu and many others gasp, turning he saw the locals of Wave country, some giving him looks because of the blade and helmet, resting it on his shoulders he turned to Fu.

"You alright?" Ultan questioned with the girl nodding.

"The man said there will be a second group coming tomorrow,suggest we wait the night and set up and ambush" Fu said with Ultan and Zecromac nodding, moving to the bridge he began placing tags he looted from various shinobi stores from Konoha, explosive ones, big enough to kill, small enough to show no damage to the landscape, and seeing the bridge was a sign of hope he lowered the explosives, standing up straight he ran to Ultan and Fu, who were informing the villagers, some preparing for an attack, some of the children were running around Fu like younger siblings, making the girl smile before Ultan was approached by an angry teen, looking down at him he listened.

"You have a lot of nerve taking that weapon" the pre-teen growled with Ultan pulling back with surprise, lifting the blade from his back he turned back to the teen before him.

"Uh, sorry, but I just felt this was needed to help, I'll return it when I'm finished here" Ultan said with the teen crossing his arms.

"You better" The boy said before walking off, leaving Ultan and Zecromac in silence, Fu too busy to say anything due to her hugging a little girl happily.

"Well, that was interesting, so, why'd you grab the sword anyway?" Zecromac questioned his spiritual twin with his hands on his hips, turning to the teenaged formed god with a normal smile.

"I don't know, I just felt a pull from the thing, like it was sentient" Ultan said with a sigh, putting the blade across his upper back he stepped to Fu, who was tickling a little girl before standing straight with a blush, making Ultan chuckle while taping her ass while walking passed, making the girl blush while Zecromac petted her head like an older sibling, making the girl blush with an annoyed pout, poking her tongue out that got her one back in return, only Zecromac's was more terrifying, making him laugh gingerly to the girls face as he followed Ultan.

Moving to a campsite Ultan was setting up, with a make shift tent of leaves made with sticks and rope borrowed from a passing villager, making Zecromac sit cross legged at a fire pit, watching Ultan work with eyes impossibly following the fast moving blur of Ultan until he pointed.

"The rope keeping the leaves it loose, tightening them will help keep the rain clouds from giving us a premature showers tonight, also, we may need another source of dryness should-" Zecromac said until a proper tent was dumped beside him, making him turn to see an elderly man a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes, a V-neck grey shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck. His eyes staring at him thankfully.

"I must thank and apologize you for the help, thankful you stopped the Konoha shinobi from disgracing our countries hero and apologize for my grandson's harshness" the man said with Ultan throwing the leaves away and began working on the two tents, finishing in one second before bowing to the man.

"Thank you Taz-Jiji…?" Ultan said with a flinch, holding his head as he slightly staggered if not for Zecromac rushing to his side, a look of worry present as Fu suddenly came to his right side, helping Ultan to a tree stump they leaned him against, confusing the man who frowned.

"What's with him?" The elderly man questioned with Zecromac answering.

"I'm here to help him regain his memories, that's what brought us here" Zecromac said as Ultan swayed himself to sleep, resting his head on Fu's lap like he passed out from drinking, making the girl blush, making Zecromac smirk while pulling out the file, holding it to the man whose eyes widened.

"This is the File that had what my brother faintly remembers, it said he helped protect Tazuna, famous bridge builder" Zecromac said while reading the file, turning to the man with a smile.

"And you must be Tazuna" Zecromac added with the man nodding, making Zecromac smile wider.

The next morning

Ultan awoke with a start, another flash of images plaguing his mind from an old life, looking around he leaned up to find Fu snoring quietly on his chest, making him raise an eyebrow from under his helmet, looking left and right he noticed men preparing a Blockade, looking like a gate of metal, followed by a Giant foot of stone stepping into view, lowering a large harpoon turret on the top, making Ultan's eyes widen at the giant shrinking to a large 213 cm, hefting a Large square hammer over his shoulder he turned his head to show Roman clothing forming from the left over stone, nodding to Ultan who nodded back before softly moving Fu off of him, standing up he seemingly teleported to the giants side.

"Brother, how are you holding up?" the giant man questioned happily with Ultan shrugging.

"Been better, Are the others here as well?" Ultan questioned with the man shaking his head No, making the teen sag sadly.

"Do not worry, Ultan, we will be at your beck and call, we are siblings after all" The giant said with Ultan nodding, turning to see Fu sleeping happily, making Ultan smile before turning to Zecromac who was manually holding a Crossbow turret, dropping it on a pedestal he turned to the giant and Ultan.

"Terragon, Ultan, get ready, they're coming" Zecromac said with The now named Terragon nodding and stepping over the barricade after increasing his size, shrinking back down as the first line of defense with Ultan, who held the giant Zanbato.

It was a few minutes did Ultan catch a Kunai before his right eye, throwing it back into the distance, smirking at hearing a distant thud of meat and wood, making Terragon take a running stance, both running forward with no fear, Ultan moving faster than Terragon he vanished into a blur that moved between the shinobi, until they fell with severe wounds, followed by Ultan appearing on Terragon's right shoulder.

"Problem, we have a battalion ahead" Ultan said with Terragon running over the Shinobi, who either jumped off of the bridge in fear, coming to the other side of the bridge Terragon threw his hammer forward, making the Shinobi scatter, allowing Terragon to jump with a shockwave increasing the damage.

Though not noticing the squads of Jonin rushing by, making Ultan turn in alarm before being rushed by two katana's, avoiding the barrage of swipes he casually stood beside the two panting shinobi until he sent them flying with a electrical shockwave, turning to the bridge he rushed forward, arriving seconds to see a shinobi hanging from the top of the barricade dead, along with three others that had harpoons impaling them until he snapped to attention at hearing Fu yell, making him leap over the barricade he saw Fu holding her own, wih a small scratch on her right cheek, making Ultan leap forward with the Zanbato held in a reverse grip, stabbing the ground he made a shockwave, sending those around her flying away, making him rush to her side.

"You alright?" Ultan questioned with Fu breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you, you barely look winded, what do you deal with this all the time?" Fu questioned tiredly with Ultan chuckling, not noticing a Shinobi stand up weakly, seeing the two he threw two Fuma Shurikan and made hand signs.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" the Shinobi declared with Ultan's visors going wide with him holding Fu and throwing her, turning around in time to be hit in the head before two Fuma Shurikan, making Ultan fall with the weapons imbedded in his helmet and shoulder guard, making Fu throw a Kunai into the man's throat he fell gagging to death before rushing to Ultan's side, looking for Zecromac she grew desperate at his absence, looking at his helmet she noticed buckles, unlatching them she yanked the helmet off to see Silver hair, with Fu blushing with a gasp at his well developed features, well toned skin, he had six whisker marks that were faint in his skin, the only damage he had was a small dot of blood flowing from his left eyebrow, making Fu sigh in relief, hugging the man to her chest she failed to notice Terragon looking over the Barricade and Zecromac walking to them with a corpse over his shoulders, dropping it his eyes widened at Ultan's damaged helmet, making him jog he relaxed.

"Well, he still looks good, I hear ladies love battle scars" Zecromac said with Fu looking at him with her cheeks puffed out, making Zecromac chuckle lightly.

"It should be fine, that will only look like a dot on his head, though I'm surprised he still has those… birthmarks, wait a minute" Zecromac as he brought out the file, holding a picture of Uzumaki Naruto beside Ultan, his widened, confusing Fu.

"Why are you so surprised, he's your brother right?" Fu questioned with Zecromac standing up straight to look sheepish.

"Well, we don't normally get to see his face because he's normally wearing his helmet, but now that's down the drain because its… broken" Zecromac said slowly as the helmet became a liquid, flowing to Ultan it was absorbed into his chest plate, shocking Fu while Zecromac raised an eyebrow.

"That armour continues to amaze me" Zecromac said with a smile as Terragon approached in his small form, placing his hammer down he kneeled down to Ultan, examining him he stood up while rubbing his chin.

"Seems that helmet has finally come off" Terragon said with Zecromac frowning.

"Wait, are you saying he couldn't take it off?"

"Yes, Zeus informed me, the helmet and armour is what's acting like a seal, if his helmet has come off, than his memories will return slowly yet steadily, the good news is, he'll be able to get a tan now" Terragon said with humour, making Zecromac and Fu smile, with Zecromac lifting Ultan over his shoulder, walking to the camp as the towns people approached, with Tazuna gasping as he saw Ultan's face, approaching the two he kneeled down to the unconscious Ultan.

"I thought he was… but he… he was executed, I was at his funeral" Tazuna said with Zecromac frowning.

"Where was his funeral?" Zecromac questioned the elder looking at him.

"Near our border between Hi no kuni and Wave, the bastards didn't even want him buried in their home" Tazuna said with Zecromac narrowing his eyes before the boy from before ran to Ultan, his eyes breaking into tears as he hugged the unconscious god which made Zecromac smile genuinely, while Fu sat beside Ultan.

"Judging by the size of the wound he got, he'll wake up in a few minutes, so until then, we wait"

"I can tell, He's going through memory lane right now"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything was in tunnel vision with Ultan, his mind racing as the chains of amnesia began to leave his mind, allowing the small wave of memories zoom by his vision, until one froze everything.

 _Memory 01_

 _The bridge of Wave country sat like an old movie, a faint mist hovering about with a group of thugs and bandits taking the bridge with an short man in front, kicking a corpse with no respect before a man stood there with his back to him, tears visible from behind._

" _Don't you feel ANYTHING!?" a faint voice shouted_

"… _You don't… need to say anymore-" A flash of a dome of ice mirrors flashed in place._

" _I am but a mere tool to be used"_

" _HE THREW AWAY HIS LIFE, FOR YOU, without his own dream, to die as a tool"_

" _-Kid… it pained him to have to fight you… Haku fought not only for me… he fought for you guys too." The man said with an echoed voice that was louder than the others, making Ultan step forward, his own tears going unnoticed as he stood at the body of Haku, a peaceful look in his features._

" _He was too kind. I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end… Yeah kid… you may be right…" Ultan turned to face the man, with three familiar beings shimmering into existence, shocking Ultan as he saw Kakashi, Tazuna and Sakura, the other two remaining unfocused._

 _A shinobi is still a human… we may not be able to become emotionless tools. I've lost… Kid, let me borrow your Kunai!" the heavily wounded man growled out before he held a Kunai in his teeth. With the world shimmering into nothing with Ultan standing with no movement before he fell to his knees, his hands gripping nothing but an invisible ground before punching with untold fury that vanished the instant red lightning shot everywhere._

standing up he opened his eyes to see the roof of a building, blinking his eyes clearer he sat up to find himself in a familiar room, smiling sadly to himself he stood with his back heavier, turning he was greeted by the hilt Kubikiribōchō, only it was changed, for the blade had split into three rings, pulsing with energy he shook his head and went for his mask, only to have his eyes widen to feel his own skin, pulling his hand away he moved to the mirror in the room, his eyes widening as the vision became clear, that was him, he was the one Zabuza spoke to, an inspiration, a lone tear escaping his eyes before his head shot up to see Tsunami entering the room with a fresh blanket, stopping till as the two made eye contact before she was embraced by Ultan, a soft smile gracing his features as she hugged back.

Minutes later

Ultan stepped out of the building fully armoured, well, new mask and such, the mask had been reforged to that of an empty face, the only things lively were the eyes that glowed blue, looking around he saw Fu and Zecromac talking to Tazuna and Inari, who had a smile of excitement present as Zecromac made an exploding motion with his arms, making Tazuna and Fu gawk as he continued on with Ultan approaching unnoticed.

"What happened after the tower exploded?" Inari questioned with Ultan paying attention.

"We went into action of course, with Ultan searching the falling building for any mortal, he was known as the speed angel after that, the hero of his own city, although, it wasn't without loss" this point Ultan and Zecromac gained a saddened look, Zecromac's more full of guilt.

"This was when I was full of greed, the parts of the city I was supposed to protect were demolished as I Fought the true mastermind of the attack, In my excitement of war I failed to hold onto my recently gained sanity, it was all stopped as I heard a child's cries, I can still hear that little girls voice while trying to wake her mother"

"We all have regrets brother, be it large or small, the fact you feel guilt means your becoming more human" Ultan said with the three mortals turning to him in surprise, a foxy grin spreading over his face as both Tazuna and Inari embraced, making him laugh happily in the moment before turning to Zecromac.

"Do you still have the file?" Ultan questioned with Zecromac reaching into his coat, holding the file with a proud smile.

"Find yourself brother, You'll find wonders in that file that have been untouched by greed" Zecromac said with Ultan taking the file and walk to the bridge, leaving Zecromac and Fu alone with Zecromac noticing Fu look towards Ultan who sat at the edge reading.

"You love him don't you?" The sudden questioned made her head snap to Zecromac, a soft look in his eyes that betrayed his cruel expressions, along with the grin present, looking down nervously she spoke.

"The first time I met you both, it was like something from kami has given me freedom, you both were the first strangers to treat me like a human, and since I've seen His face, I just felt compelled to stay with him more" Fu said with Zecromac listening intently, a smile gracing his lips as they formed, standing up he stretched his back, with Fu looking at him before he nodded to Ultan, winking his blue eye happily before walking to the celebrating crowd, grabbing a large bottle with one hand.

Leaving Fu alone before looking to Ultan who was reading intently, red lightning slightly coursing at his helmet before it subsided as Fu approached him in silence, sitting beside him she leaned on his shoulder, smiling as he sighed and leaned against her slightly, seeing the peaceful waters before them.

The next day

Shikamaru Nara yawned tiredly in annoyance, it had been a few hours since himself and the team was dispatched to retrieve the supposedly honourable team of Konoha shinobi from Wave country, and the Uchiha leading the team wasn't helping, and he won't help them either for this mission, it was foolish for the civilian council to pair the team up, some he could work with, but the people he was worried about were Hyūga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke, the entire team could even notice him giving her stares of disgust, it was his fault in the first that she hated him, and to make it worse, _That day_ he took her innocence away, that was also the day he was insulted by the Hyuga clan, and Hinata had become more protected.

Turning to the left he spotted Ino and Sakura standing protectively over Hinata at her sides, glaring at Sasuke while Kiba stood in front, limping on his left leg with a cold stare at Sasuke, turning to his right he spotted Choji and Sai, the new replacement for Naruto after his death, it was rough at first but Sakura had warmed up to him, the two got even more friendly with each other as Sai would insult Sasuke by calling him "Dickless".

His musings were sooner interrupted by Sasuke stopping, followed by everyone else as they're eyes widened at the bloodied bridge and shoreline, looking around Shikamaru noticed large footprints with crushed corpses beneath, paling he turned to Choji who stopped eating, his eyes however were not on the shore, but on the bridge, following his eyes they went wide as he saw a crucified shinobi dangling from the bridge sign, with Naruto's name being clean, if you ignored the intestines keeping the body from falling, turning to Hinata she looked away with her eyes closed.

"Alright, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, scout ahead, see if you can find whoever did this, Sakura Hinata-chan, Ino, your with me, we'll search for any survivors" The Uchiha said with Shikamaru scowling as the others moved on ahead, making Sasuke turn to him with his own scowl.

"I suggest following orders, Nara"

"I don't listen to cowards, Baka" Shikamaru said back while moving to the others side, making Sasuke scoff while turning to the corpses, with Kiba and Choji moving ahead.

"So, what do you think would do that much damage?" Choji questioned with Kiba limping as Akamaru trotted beside him, sniffing the air every now and then until he stopped frozen, making the two turn in confusion, going into high alert as they noticed the Dog-nin's tail between its back legs

"Akamaru, what's wrong?" Kiba questioned as he walked to his friend until he heard a faint giggle, turning they saw Zecromac, casually sitting on a lamppost, a scythe in his right hand.

"What are more Konoha-nin, doing here?" Zecromac questioned with Kiba and Choji staying alert, not noticing a shimmer run by them.

"We were on our way to retrieve an unauthorised mission teams, but when we saw the battle, we decided to investigate" Kiba said with Zecromac dropping down to their level, staring at them blankly his eyes focused to show a smirk, sheathing the scythe into the shadows he stood.

"Well, the investigation should be done because… your looking at the cause of death" Zecromac said while leaning forward in a jester like manner, standing straight he tilted his head down the bridge to the town, seeing a large shadow approaching he grinned towards Kiba and Choji who gasped as they saw Terragon walking to them in silence, a look of calmness present as he stood, towering over the lamppost with a large hammer resting across his shoulders.

" **Hello, Konoha-nin** " Terragon spoke calmly with Kiba and Choji paling as they craned their necks to look up at Terragon.

"Hello, hopefully friendly giant" Choji said in a quiet voice that made Terragon chuckle, a pleasant chuckle that actually sounded friendly to the two, looking down they saw Zecromac missing, turning they found Akamaru panting as Zecromac was scratching his belly.

"So, how can we help you today?" A much more feminine voice questioned with the two turning to see Fu, sitting on Terragon's left shoulder with a smile.

With the others

Everything was tense as they searched the corpses for any survivors, Sakura and Ino remained with Hinata while Shikamaru kept an eye on Sasuke, who had a look of intense annoyance as he rudely dropped a corpse while moving to another, Shikamaru showing more care before Sasuke noticed a Wakizashi stabbed into a wall, smirking to himself at an easy prize he went to it to keep it, reaching for it his hand was nearly impaled by a ninjatō.

Turning his head to glare at Shikamaru he stopped in confusion as Shikamaru showed no noticed before his eyes went wide.

Keeping his guard up for an invisible assailant he narrowly dodged another Ninjatō, this time Shikamaru noticed as Sasuke reached for a shallow cut on his right cheek, showing no care Shikamaru called over to Sakura and the others who turned to him before hearing footsteps on wood, turning to the bridge they saw a figure walking with an odd sword design, the sword hilt was designed like a normal Katana, only the Tsuba was wider and thicker, while the blade was that of three large Rings pulsing with energy, Sakura and Ino's eyes widened as they recognised the body armour, the helmet though, they didn't recognised.

"Wakai-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura questioned the man with a look of betrayal, until she saw the empty face mask that had a look of guilt before holding his hands out to Sasuke, who flinched as the two Ninjatō flew past him and back to Ultan who sheathed them in fluid motion, stepping forward he stopped at seeing Hinata, there bodies reacting to each other before it was ruined by Sasuke, who stepped forward with an aura of arrogance.

"Who are you, peasant?" Sasuke questioned with Ultan's blue eyes going red, before ignoring him and walking towards Sakura and Ino.

"The reason I am here is because I overheard of an unprovoked attack on Wave, so my brother and Colleague informed me and we came here as quick as possible, the corpses you see are signs of self defense" Ultan said with a respectful shrug before turning to see Shikamaru approaching.

"Hello, Nara-san, are you feeling well from our last encounter?" Ultan questioned with Shikamaru nodding before Sasuke shoved past him to speak with Ultan, who stood calmly as the Uchiha scowled before eying the sword on Ultan's back.

"Where did you get that sword?" Sasuke questioned with Sakura and Ino scowling, Hinata looking uncertain.

"That is my own business" Ultan said with Sasuke scowling while reaching for a Kunai, until Shikamaru held him in place with his shadow, glaring at the teen who growled.

"Stand down Uchiha" Shikamaru said with Ultan narrowing his eyes before turning to the bridge where the group saw Terragon, with Kiba and Choji walking to his right, while Zecromac…

"Oh shit it's you" Zecromac said with Sasuke scowling.

"You!" Sasuke roared before Ultan punched his face, knocking him out with Shikamaru relaxing before Ultan turned to Zecromac, a glare of annoyance present.

"What… did you do?" Ultan questioned with Zecromac becoming sheepish, until Terragon smacked him upside the head, which sent him flying.

"I may have attacked the little shit" Zacromac growled out with his neck popping into place before seeing the shinobi, staring at him with praising looks.

"You are so lucky" Sakura said with a glare to the unconscious Uchiha, making Ultan turn to the teen his eyes turned red before shaking his head, rubbing his neck he caught Hinata's eyes on him before diverting to Zecromac.

'Why am I so calm with him?' the heiress thought in confusion, a confusion that Kiba noticed before limping to her side.

"You alright Hinata?" Kiba questioned with the girl nodding her head.

"I'm fine, just felt odd that's all" Hinata said with Ultan's eyes glowing to see her biology, seeing no sign of harm or internal injuries his eyes frowned as he noticed an oddity.

"Hyuga-san, why do you have a seal above your… reproductive system?" Ultan questioned Hinata who frowned before her eyes widened with her cheeks red, making the other scowl at Sasuke.

"He tried to rape you again?" Sakura questioned Hinata who looked down in guilt.

"He would have succeeded if not for Kakashi-san stopping him" Hinata said before Ultan stood above Sasuke with a Ninjatō drawn to stab down before stopping himself, his eyes remaining red before curve stomping the teen where his voice was elevated to a shriek, making the males wince while grabbing they're privates, wincing further as they saw a crater below the teen who spun and vomited a greenish yellow liquid, not noticing Ultan walk away to Hinata's side with his arms crossed, staring at the screaming boy.

Before Ultan stalked away with Zecromac and Fu looking after him in worry, Terragon choosing to silence the boy once more smacked him to a fair distance, watching him slam into a tree he let his shoulders relax.

"Well, that's one annoyance dealt with" Terragon said with a happy tone before seeing Ultan freeze in mid step, his body going limp before after a second he shot up and vanished, leaving the group there before Terragon threw Zecromac, in the direction on the outskirts of a Valley.

Leaving Terragon with the others before summoning a stone cage that entrapped the Uchiha, with Terragon carrying it with one arm over his shoulder.

"I caught small game today, what a pity" Terragon said before hanging the chain on the bridges sign, purposely hanging it below Naruto, standing calmly while the team of Konoha moved to the small town, leaving Terragon alone before hearing a dripping sound, making him slowly turn to the cage to see a rather hilariously large wet spot between the Uchiha's legs, making him chuckle before ducking under the sign, knocking the cage violently with the Uchiha awaking, shouting curses unheard before as Terragon stepped away.

'It will be 38 degrees tomorrow, oh the irony" Terragon said evilly, an act unlike him among his siblings.

Meanwhile Valley of the End

Ultan had landed a mile away from the valley, standing on the statue of the warrior of old, Tobirama Senju, standing up straight he felt the pull once more to the entrance of the valley, barely seeing the remains of bones in a clearing, making him frown before leaping towards it, only to have himself being hit by a screaming Zecromac, both tumbling to a large pile of severed logs before a woman in leather armour caught them in one arm each, letting them drop while she sighed, rolling her shoulders while moving forward.

Ignoring the two she approached a skeletal corpse with two heads, making her sigh as small traces of skin began to regrow with muscle and nerves regrowing as she stepped away, making Ultan and Zecromac stand in annoyance as the corpse was moving around in erratic movements before it screamed silently, stopping with a gasp the two heads were looking around in fear, seeing Ultan and Zecromac the teen crawled to his feet weakly before falling down, with Ultan joining his side instantly, seeing the woman walking into the clearing with a stunned large imposing teen with orange hair and eyes, following the woman he saw the two headed teen, following her to them he held the two headed boy as Ultan rushed off to the large pile of trees, not caring if the three watched he began ripping the trees out of his way before seeing a cruelly damaged female corpse, making him wince while carefully lifting the last log off of the corpse he let a small spark drift down like a feather to the forehead of the corpse it jerked violently with the spine correcting itself, followed by the muscles regrowing and mending he stepped back in patience with a cloak at the ready for the woman, who upon gaining breath coughed violently he placed the cloak around her shoulders, seeing her face he nearly blushed before she gained control of her breathing she opened her eyes slightly to look around, seeing Ultan she gasped while leaving the cloak, making the two freeze before Ultan held the cloak to her, which she gingerly took with an innocent look.

Leaving her and Ultan alone he cleared his throat.

"Sorry" Ultan said with the girl Glaring at him softly before hers eyes widened before looking around in hysteria.

Making Ultan hold her shoulders to control her hyperventilation before he turned to see the woman with two more teen males, nodding to the location to where Zecromac sat calmly with the two headed boy, both in a somewhat decent conversation, with Zecromac nodding his head before the two turned to see Ultan carrying the girl bridal with the cloak secured around her, carefully walking to Zecromac's side he set her down, while the woman stood with her arms crossed.

"We'll handle things here Brother, return to Terragon" the woman said with Ultan shrugging before a small vortex opened behind him which he stepped into, vanishing with no trace, leaving the woman and Zecromac with the five undead.

"This will get awkward, won't it?" Zecromac questioned the woman who sighed in annoyance.

"Indeed"

"Tell me brother, would you be willing to help gather… important information?" the woman questioned with Zecromac perking up.

"depends where it is" Zecromac said with a grin, unsettling the mortals around him greatly.

"It's in Konohagakure"

"What did you hear, exactly?" Zecromac questioned with a look of confusion.

"It involves drunks, ninjas, seals… and a uncooperative nine tailed demon" the woman said with Zecromac smiling.

"Go on, I'm listening"

Land of Wave

The scene that Ultan arrived to was more awkward then casual, because he unknowingly appeared in a bathroom… being used… by Fu.

Not even noticing his presence he took it to his advantage, quietly opening the door behind him he moved to the kitchen. Where Tsunami was having a conversation with Sakura, both turning Ultan barely dodged the sudden Kunai aimed at his head.

"WHOA, take it easy Sakura-chan, wait, where did that come from?" Ultan said with confusion at the end, with Sakura looking sheepish.

"Sorry, new habit starting"

"New habit, what caused it?" Ultan questioned while dislodging the kunai from the wall, twirling it with his index finger effortlessly before flipping it, holding it by the blade for Sakura to retrieve.

"My sensei, and Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju have trained me to throw a kunai at the last person to enter a room" Sakura said with Ultan tilting his head with the face plate raising an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, the Uchiha comes in last right?"

"Bingo, lowsy prick lets everyone go first to take hits" Sakura said with Ultan getting aggravated by the Uchiha, making him breath in deeply, before he turned at a door opening and closing, showing Fu fully dressed with a towel wrapping her hair, she stopped with a blush as Ultan stared, before suddenly smacking himself.

"Sorry" Ultan said while avoiding her eyes.

Leaving a really large awkward silence.

An hour later

Uchiha Sasuke sat hungrily within the cage on the bridge, a scowl plastering his face before he heard distant footsteps approaching from the village,

"Finally someone comes to…" Sasuke said with his voice lost as he turned to see no one walking, his brows furrowed he turned to see Ultan casually sitting above the cage, humming happily he ignored Sasuke's presence.

"I demand you to get me out!" Sasuke yelled with Ultan continuing to ignore him, before turning his head to him, red eyes boring into him.

"Who are you to demand things, weakling?" Ultan questioned with an empty voice, making the Uchiha gulp as Ultan stood on the sign, defying gravity as he crouched down.

"Let this be known Uchiha, a name means nothing to those who actually push themselves to they're limits, you, you're just waste of breath" Ultan said with a cold tone that made Sasuke scowl, turning he noticed himself alone in the cage, looking around he was suddenly yanked upward with the cage falling to the bridge below, leaving Sasuke suspended in the air by the throat, glaring deeply into the face plate of Ultan.

"Let this also be a warning, if you hurt any innocents for your pointless greed, I will take Konoha's prize, and leave you on the floor in your own blood" Ultan said with a growl before tossing Sasuke into the waters below, surfacing he paled as Ultan stood under the bridge, a ball of lightning in his hand.

"So tempting to just end you now, but it would be too quick, you need to suffer" Ultan said before vanishing, leaving a trail of faint neon blue moving to the village, leaving Sasuke in the night, a deep scowl present.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Konohagakure five days later (From last chapter)

The Hokage tower sat quietly in the morning, not a sound escaping as Zecromac glided through the records… again, seriously, it had to be him to do the sneaky shit, he'd rather be out in the field, Minigun in hands shooting shit to the ground,

But moving back to the present, Zecromac was half way of copying the many files, looking for any information about a sealed demon, it was unproductive before Zecromac came upon the file of Hyūga Hinata, glancing at the rest of the files, he stood up straight with her file in hand, gliding to the Hokage seat he gently sat, reading through it his eyes slowly and gradually widened in shock, opening a small file within he came across the image of a small boy with hair like Hinata's, except his eyes were a mixture of the Sharingan and Byakugan, with four tomoes present, showing a seal on a blank paper, with details also present, closing it he went back to copying, before stopping as a kunai was pressed against his neck, making him raise his hands slowly.

"Stand up, thief" the voice was feminine with a tone of superiority, making Zecromac grin as he complied to the demand, turning he morphed his features, making the woman with a cat mask gasp as she was suddenly held calmly, her eyes heavy before going into slumber, allowing Zecromac to place her in the chair, smiling to himself he went back to work, moving quicker this time, only to curse at coming up empty on no reports of a Biju, before closing the safe, he held Hinata's file in his hand, placing it in his coat he climbed out the window, narrowly avoiding a shuriken, looking at it he turned with a duck as three more missed his person, seeing an ANBU with a blank mask he noticed the soulless movements the ANBU made, giving him an idea before vanishing into the shadows, leaving the ANBU in silence as he searched the surrounding areas, not noticing the shadow beneath him grow until it was too late, struggling to free himself his hands were held in place by chains, followed by Zecromac jumping out with his hands grabbing the ANBU's head, they're eyes glowing before the ANBU went limp, leaving Zecromac with his eyes glowing he gasped as memories flashed through his vision before he stood straight.

"Ok, that helped greatly" Zecromac said before moving to the village exit, the location imprinted in his thoughts, casually walking out with the two guards oblivious to his presence he leaped immediately to the left, making a fair distance he landed heavily at the bottom of a mountain, small yet large at the sight before Zecromac walked to a cave entrance, kicking the door in he dispatched the guards with ease, snapping necks for him was sadly easy, one punch can do that.

But anyway, he had a demon to find and possibly befriend as an ally.

Moving through the corridors like a ghost he noticed the many children held in cages, even women were held captive, making Zecromac solidify himself before a corridor of cages, men and women also caged, looking up he saw the sign for bloodlines, making him scowl before seeing a switch to the left, smiling evilly he opened the cages, startling the captives he walked forward with a megaphone in hand, speaking with a German accent.

"May all prisoners move to the exit in an orderly fashion, feel free to kill any shinobi between you and your exit, have a nice day folks" Zecromac said ever so happily as after saying his bit, chaos followed, with many people thanking him while escaping.

Before catching one of the still living ANBU for questioning, resting his right foot on the mans shoulder, leaning his weight on the bent knee, smiling evilly.

"Care to help me find the Kyubi, even if you say no your helping" Zecromac said with the ANBU coughing weakly, standing up weakly he led Zecromac to a vault, presenting a key he held it to Zecromac, he declined it while stepping forward, allowing the ANBU to lean against a wall he watched Zecromac rip the large fifty tonne vault door off the wall, moving it to the left he bare witness a vase, with a seal on it, making Zecromac lift it up to eye level, seeing a red mist clouding the inside before a Fox snapped its jaws at him, making him raise a brow before carefully placing it on his hips he turned to leave, nodding to the ANBU he left, not noticing the ANBU smiling weakly.

The next day

Ultan, Fu and the woman stood calmly within a clearing, waiting patiently with Terragon sitting carefully while acting as shelter to the heavy rain hammering down, with Fu sitting against Ultan for warmth, while the women sighed, getting the duo's attention.

"What is it Aeron?" Fu questioned with the woman turning to her, smiling at noticing how the two were hugging, Ultan just continued to stare out in patience.

"I'm fine, but I'm more worried about what will happen between Ultan and this… Kurama" Aeron said while gesturing to said teen god, making Fu look at him and poke his shoulder, making him wake up from his staring, looking at Fu, his helmet at his side for fresh air.

"Are you alright, Wakai-kun?" Fu questioned with Ultan nodding hesitantly, looking at the clearing again he sighed.

"Just worried Kurama won't remember me, I mean, it's been how long since I've seen him and I look nothing like I did when I was mortal" Ultan said while looking at his hands, clenching them Fu lifted her hand onto his right, turning his head he saw her smiling for his sake, making him smile softly before the mood was ruined by Aeron "Awww"ing at the scene, which gained her annoyed glares from the two, making the stone giant chuckle softly, before the four noticed the rain ceasing, allowing Terragon to lower his hands, rolling his wrists the trio heard loud cracks, making Fu wince before relaxing into Ultan's arms.

Leaving the two in silence before she spoke.

"I still can't believe your dead in this world" Fu said with Ultan nodding solemnly, sighing his mind drifted.

"It almost hurts, to be around her, yet she doesn't even recognise my voice, the helmet isn't helping either" Ultan said while glaring at the helmet by his side, before he suddenly looked up to see Zecromac running into the clearing, showing actual signs of exhaustion, which the trio noticed, standing up Fu and Ultan ran to his side, with Zecromac holding the vase carefully, he held it out to the helmeted Ultan, who took it calmly, looking inside he blinked at the details, sealing that allowed those sealed inside to see the outside world, and allowing those outside to see within, and Ultan nearly smiled at seeing a nine tailed fox sleeping calmly, noticing Aeron look in she spoke.

"So, are we going to let him out for a walk, or head to Uzushiogakure like you planned?" Aeron questioned with Ultan standing calmly before walking a fair distance, placing the vase on the ground he cut his thumb open, smearing it over the seal he noticed Kurama's eyes opening as the entire clearing before him exploded into smoke, followed by a snarling that made Ultan leap away to avoid a large human like hand crashing down on him, before Terragon held it in place, catching another hand while Ultan rushed forward, stopping in between the arms his smile returned at seeing Kurama's eyes of hatred, confusing to be happy to see those but yeah, they grow on you.

" **Release me and your death will be quick!** " Kurama snarled as he struggled against Terragon's grip.

"Whoa, Kurama geez, calm down and we'll explain things" Ultan said with the fox sending a glare at him, with Ultan noticing the small trace of guilt within.

" **The last person to speak my name, died with honor, you however, will die as a foo-"** Kurama said before seeing Ultan remove his helmet, looking up he smiled in relief at seeing the look of shock replacing the glare, allowing Terragon to slowly let go as Kurama stared at Ultan.

" **Naruto, but… you… you died after I was extracted, how?** " Kurama said softly before he was shrouded in deep purple-ish smoke, making Ultan confused before seeing a human shape emerge, making his and everyone else's eyes widen at seeing a young man step out in a crimson red cloak, his hair was the same colour as Kurama's fur, eyes as well, even baring six whisker marks on his cheeks, stepping towards Ultan he stopped, looking at him he suddenly embraced the teen god tightly.

"You fool, where have you been for the last two years?" Kurama said with Ultan smiling as he returned the embrace before suddenly being smacked into the ground, helplessly blocking the soft punch's Kurama was giving him.

"You idiot, you left me in that hell hole for how long?" Kurama growled out before hearing Aeron giggle, turning his head Kurama's face went from healthy skin to deep red, turning back to Ultan he kneeled down.

"Kit, whose the beauty with silver hair?" Kurama questioned as Ultan placed his helmet back on, looking at Aeron he nearly smiled.

"My sister" Ultan said with Kurama narrowing his eyes.

"Kit, you were an orphan, now tell me who that beauty is" Kurama said with Ultan sighing, gesturing him to get off, which Kurama obeyed, allowing Ultan to stand.

"I did indeed die, just I was reincarnated in another world, I died again, only this time, I sacrificed myself, the next ones ended the same, until the last one, I and others, were reincarnated into godhood, shocked me the first time as well" Ultan said with Kurama gawking at him.

"We call ourselves the gods of sacrifice, or more properly named Nephilim" Aeron said with Fu beside her, looking at Kurama worriedly until he smiled softly at her, before a look of remembrance covered his face, turning to Ultan he grabbed his shoulders.

"Naruto, we have to move if we're to be in time" Kurama said with everyone growing confused.

"What's wrong?" Ultan questioned as Kurama began pacing back and forth.

"Konoha, they're in league with Akatsuki, the village elders, they're in a conspiracy behind Tsunade's back, we need to get to Kumo as quickly as possible" Kurama said with Ultan's eyes widening before nodding, turning to Terragon he stopped at sensing the mass of Chakra approaching, gesturing for Fu and Kurama get to Terragon with Aeron, leaving Ultan and Zecromac in the clearing before Zecromac showed him the files he took.

"I found Hinata's file, you won't believe what happened" Zecromac said with Ultan waving him off.

"We'll talk later, we have company" Ultan said while holding his greatsword at the ready, its rings vibrating in a musical beat with his suits speakers.

His eyes widening in despair as he witnessed the Rookie Nine from Konoha appear, even they're senseis.

"Crap" Ultan cursed with Zecromac holding his dual sickles in a reverse grip.

The group staring each other down Kakashi spoke.

"Wakai-san, so you are against Konoha" Kakashi said with a solemn voice, making Ultan wince in guilt, shaking his head free of those thoughts he noticed Zecromac slump down, making him worry before seeing Ino slump down as well, making him sigh as Zecromac suddenly stood up before backhanding Ultan, making said god flip onto his feet into a skid, looking up he saw Zecromac turning to him like a puppet before his right hand suddenly punched his own face, making Ino gasp while holding her own face, making Zecromac scowl as he turned to her, looking up she paled as Zecromac snarled.

Readying himself to fight he leaned back to avoid a chidori from Sasuke, who scowled as he was suddenly kneed in the face, leaving Zecromac smirking in satisfaction, before throwing his sickle at team 8's sensei, Yuhi Kurenai, causing her to cancel her hand signs to avoid the weapon, making the Rookie nine go into action, Tenten sending mass of weapons at Zecromac who deflected them towards the Rookie nine, leaving Ultan behind him at the ready, catching a Kunai from Sakura who stood to the right of Zecromac, making Ultan tap Zecromac's shoulder, making him turn with a nod before he ducked down while catching another Kunai from Sakura with his teeth, throwing it at Sasuke he cleared Ultan's view with the blade held high over his head with the rings coursing with electricity, making the sensei's on high alert.

"Get back!" Sarutobi Asuma yelled as the sword struck the ground, making a shockwave of electricity and earth fly upward, sending team Gai back with Tenten Shielded by Hyūga Neji, making them skid with Ultan moving to Asuma and Kurenai, both startled by his sudden appearance they barely managed to block a drop kick, sending them skidding Asuma landed on his back, looking up he noticed Terragon moving away, along with Aeron standing with her arms crossed, smiling sweetly.

"Hi" the woman greeted before waving her right arm in a circle she sent both Asuma and Kurenai at Kiba and Shino, who both turned too late to avoid being taken down, Kiba wincing at his leg, he stood up with a scowl while Akamaru growled, making Aeron blink before smiling, petting her legs.

"Come here boy" Aeron said playfully as Hinata was left unharmed, watching Sakura and Kakashi square off against Ultan in vein as he would avoid any shuriken and Kunai thrown at him, turning she saw Zecromac throwing Choji at Sasuke who had a deep scowl present as the boy, in his Baika no Jutsu, making Choji cry out as he jumped off of Sasuke with a bloody Kunai in hand, ignoring Choji's yells he glared at Ultan who tossed Sakura away harmlessly into Kakashi who caught her, a look of realisation.

"Your both holding back" Kakashi questioned as Zecromac stood calmly with Gai in a headlock, looking to Aeron she narrowed her eyes.

"So, what if we are?" Ultan questioned with Sasuke scowling, standing up he unsheathed his tanto, gaining the attention of those conscious, making Ultan turn to him with a look of annoyance as Sasuke pointed the blade at him.

"Fight me then, ignore these weaklings and fight an elite" Sasuke growled out with Zecromac and Aeron scowling, stepping forward Ultan held a hand out for them to stop, making them turn in confusion before seeing the smile on his helmet.

"Alright, so called elite, let's go" Ultan said while stabbing his blade into the ground, rolling his shoulders while stepping forward.

"I'll even give you a handicap" Ultan added with Sasuke scowling,

"Hajime" Aeron said with Ultan vanishing, making the others gawk as he stood behind Sasuke with a fist swung, seconds before Sasuke was sent flying with his face suddenly covered in blood, moving quick Ultan walked ahead of him he elbowed the spoiled brat into the ground, leaving a web of cracks that stretch throughout the entire clearing, leaving Sasuke coughing blood from his mouth he scowled as he watched Ultan loom over him, kneeling down he sent a small spark of electricity that healed his internal injuries, allowing Ultan to stand.

"I said this before, didn't I, victory goes to those who work for strength, not those who steal it" Ultan said with everyone hearing, with Sasuke reaching up at him with a Kunai, it fell down after Ultan backhanded it from his grip, walking away he snuck a glance to Hinata, making her cheeks flush once more.

Not noticing Sasuke stand up in a crouch with his left eye bleeding, the cause.

The Mangekyō Sharingan.

Looking around he saw Aeron standing casually before walking to Zecromac, making Sasuke smile evilly.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke declared with Aeron stopping as she was coated with black flames, making Ultan stand still as Sasuke cackled hysterically, seeing Ultan clench his fist he smiled as Ultan turned to him, except he had his own smile.

"Your fucked"

And true to his word Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine as he turned to see Aeron still standing, with the black fire still burning before the sound of a whistle was heard, causing the flames to go out, shocking everyone as Aeron glared at Sasuke who squeaked.

"He's dead" Aeron said before suddenly holding Sasuke by the head over the ground, her hands crushing his head before his screaming stopped, making her turn to see Ultans hand in a chopping motion, causing Aeron to drop Sasuke with no care, turning to leave they were cut off by the others, making Zecromac scowl, seeing Ultan unmoving he noticed the smallest sign to leap away, sighing he turned with a leap, making Aeron follow his movements with her eyes she hopped before flying away, leaving Ultan against the conscious Rookie nine before suddenly sprinting to the forest edge, covering the distance in seconds, faintly hearing Kakashi yell to give chase, hearing Hinata's name among Ino's.

The two gave chase at top speed, running after the faint trail of neon blue within the air they stopped, eyes widening at a web of neon lights crisscrossing, making Ino prepare to turn back until she spotted Ultan waving on a tree branch, not noticing Hinata staring with her Byakugan the opposite way.

As one they spoke

"I got him!" the two said before giving chase, unknowingly splitting up.

With Hinata

Not even thinking twice she left Ino after the clone, all she thought about doing was capturing the enigma that was Wakai/Ultan, nearly reaching him she went for a Jyuken strike as he stopped behind a tree, she suddenly noticed the helmet sitting on a tree stump, making her eyes widen as her Byakugan relaxed to her normal eyes, turning she saw Ultan's arm tapping away, making her narrow her eyes as she unsheathed a Kunai, walking forward she held the Kunai to the neck, moving to see his face her eyes widened at the soft smile she witnessed, the six whisker cheeks, the cerulean blue eyes, the only thing she noticed was the silver hair, the exact same way Naruto's was when he was executed.

"It's been awhile… Hinata-chan" Ultan said with Hinata's lips quivering as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she dropped the Kunai in surprise as Ultan was suddenly embracing her, his own breathing shallowed in relief.

"It's been too long, Naruto-kun" Hinata said quietly as she returned the embrace, smothering her face into his neck she was pulled back to feel her forehead against his, looking into his eyes she saw sadness, loneliness, love, her eyes poured out as he suddenly kissed her lips, causing her to return it with passion, before the distant shout of Ino caused them to separate, making Ultan hold his hand out to the helmet it flew to him, causing him to slide it on with Hinata stepping back as he went to leave, stopping he turned to her with a smile.

"I'll come for you, Hinata-chan, that's a promise, Believe it" Ultan said softly

"Wait, Naruto-kun, before you leave, if I want to see you again, where will you be?" Hinata questioned with Ultan smiling.

"I'll be at the ruins of Uzushiogakure, also, tell Baa-chan that I'm sorry for my brother taking the photos, had to get a little bit of flash's back, I love you" Ultan said with Hinata smiling softly.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun" Hinata said before the teen god vanished in a flash of neon blue, leaving her alone against the tree she failed to noticed Ino watching with wide eyes, turning she blushed as Ino gawked.

"Wakai, is Naruto?" Ino whispered with Hinata paling before Ino smiled teasingly.

"I knew you loved him, but the minute you see him again you jump to kissing, well done, I'll keep this secret with you Hinata _-chan_ " Ino said with Hinata blushing deeply, before Ino lost her smile.

"What will you tell him when he finds out?" Ino questioned with a sad look.

Looking at Hinata she failed to see the evil look Hinata gained.

"I'll tell him to show no mercy" Hinata whispered

Land of Uzushiogakure

Terragon sat with Fu on his left shoulder and Aeron sulking on his right, fixing her singed hair, Kurama sat on what remained of a tower in the ruins, playing with a rock in complete boredom, hearing a distance sound barrier breaking he and the others stood, seeing Ultan shooting at them at break neck speeds before slowing down, skidding to a stop he left a mark on the ground, his face plate a cheeky grin, making Kurama cross his arms knowingly.

"She's still a fine Vixen isn't she Naruto?" Kurama questioned with Ultan smiling before looking around, a look of confusion gracing his face.

"Where's Zeke?" Ultan questioned with Aeron looking sheepish, making Ultan sigh.

"Where is he?" Ultan questioned with Aeron chuckling nervously.

"Iwa" Fu sighed with Ultan standing quietly before he sat down.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Ultan said with a smile.

In Iwa

Zecromac currently sat chained to a chair, with the granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage, a smile on his face while the woman before him had a blush on her cheeks, the ANBU at the door struggling not to laugh.

"Care to repeat that, sweet cheeks?" Zecromac said ever so sweetly.

"No" the woman said with a scowl

"Oh come on, that was funny" Zecromac spoke with a laugh, making the woman cross her arms before spinning around as the door opened to show the Tsuchikage himself.

"If you can flirt can you explain to me why my guards caught you looking through my vault?" the old midget said with Zecromac laughing nervously, clearing his throat.

"It's a habit I'm trying to keep to a minimum, so, sorry" Zecromac said with a smile, only for it to fail as the old man stared blankly at him.

"Ok, I'm sorry won't happen again, hopefully" Zecromac said with his arms held out, shocking those as his chains fell down broken.

Gaining him annoyed looks

"Uh, hehe, what can I say?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The outskirts of Kumo were uneventful for Terragon, sure he'd get the glances from passing merchants but not all were trouble, he'd encounter few bandits, which he dispatched easily, just by stepping, but anyway, his two passengers were busy sleeping under his left hand acting as shelter, walking further he noticed the village of Kumo suspended on a large mountain terrain with clouds hovering over and through the village.

Seeing his location Terragon moved quicker, keeping at walking pace he stopped at the entrance while looking around, seeing no hostile presence he lowered his passengers calmly to the street, before shaking his hand softly to awaken Ultan and Fu, who snorted themselves awake, Fu's top hanging loosely with Ultan's helmet half way on her head.

"I can't see" Fu said before Ultan took the helmet off, making her blink before looking around with a gasp.

"We're in Kumogakure" Fu said before hearing a thud behind the two, turning they saw Kurama in his human form smiling before dropping down from the hand, checking for his Wakizashi on his person he relaxed as Ultan and Fu joined him, seeing the streets baron of any soul and mortal, heck not even pets were walking around, that is, until Ultan went rigid before zooming off.

Leaving Fu and Kurama in the street alone before he suddenly returned with a large bowl of Ramen.

"Sorry, the second I smelt it instinct kicked in" Ultan said with Fu smiling softly, walking to his side she watched him eat, before a stray noodle landed on his nose, making him look cross eyed before she licked it from his nose, walking away with the two males blushing deeply.

"Let's get to the Raikage before anything else happens" Kurama said while following Fu, Ultan secretly checking her out.

Walking through the empty streets the trio stood before a tower, with Ultan looking at it with respect before running to the wall, jumping feet first he vanishing with a neon stream going up to a window.

Seconds before the window exploded with Ultan falling down, landing in a heap the three were surrounded by Kumo-nin, raising their hands Kurama and Fu smiled nervously, Ultan just stood up groggily while rubbing his head, looking around he looked sheepish.

"Uh, I can fix that" Ultan said while pointing to the window, making Kurama face palm himself.

An hour later

The office was silent as both Fu and Kurama sat facing the Raikage, while Ultan was heavily chained to a reinforced chair, tilting his head for a Kunoichi to give him a drink, making him nod while turning back to the Raikage who had another gentlemen standing behind him with a blonde woman.

The two males had a similar dark skin colour, the Raikage's hair was White and sleeked back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead.  
A Kage Haori hanging from his figure, golden weights around his wrists, black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders and a look of annoyance present.

The other Gentlemen wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck.

The women had a stern look present while her and the other standing male kept an eye on both Kurama and Ultan.

The woman had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes, She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumogakure forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. Along with bandages wrapped around her arms and legs. Her eyes shifting away from Ultan with her cheeks darkening.

"Now, before anything else happens, care to explain why three wanted criminals of Konoha are in my village?" The Raikage questioned with Ultan tilting his head, his face plate morphing a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we came to warn you about a conspiracy between the Akatsuki and Konoha" Ultan said casually, with both Kurama and Fu turning to him in annoyance, which he was completely oblivious to.

Before he was held off the ground by the Raikage.

"What do you know?" the Raikage growled out with a scowl, making the face plate smile calmly, making the Raikage look down to see Ultan's fist inches above his heart, red electricity coursing around it before fading away.

"I'm not the one you should be interrogating, the gentlemen wearing red is the one you want" Ultan said with Kurama gulping, his red eyes glaring at Ultan as he was laid back onto the chair, followed by the Raikage standing before him.

"Talk"

"We're rebuilding Uzushiogakure to be a safe haven for Jinchuriki, The silver haired Baka used to be my Vessel" Kurama said with the Raikage's eyes widening like saucer plates while turning to the now empty chair with chains, making the blonde woman yelp in surprise to show Ultan hiding behind the large man beside her, grabbing her ass she blushed angrily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to" Ultan said while shying behind the big shinobi who had a look of amusement present.

"This amuses Yo" the man said before Ultan was yanked into view by the woman who scowl.

"Don't hit me" Ultan begged while being set own with the Raikage sitting at his desk.

"If what you said is true, how would you prove it?" the Raikage questioned Kurama who had a smirk, showing his canines to the Raikage, turning to the other man his iris' glowed.

"I'm sure them two know already" Kurama said with a smirk.

Konohagakure, council room

Shimura Danzo stood in a semi-circle with the civilian council, a calm look plastering his features, except if you saw inside you'd see outrage, flowing from him as he and the two elder advisors, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu stood before a heavily bandaged shinobi from the secret prison, which held the Kyubi before liberation.

"You have failed to keep simple prisoners from escaping, even the Kyubi, yet after one break in of security and you failed, by one man. Explain yourself" Danzo spoke with venom in his voice, which caused the bandaged man to flinch.

"My comrades and I were easily outnumbered by the prisoners, the man that took the Kyubi left with an aura of near ghostly appearance, he basically glided while moving, the sensors didn't even trigger when the cells were opened" the shinobi begged as he stepped forward, only stopping as a Kunai was held to his throat.

"Who is this _Man_ you speak of?" Danzo questioned with interest.

"He was one of three that entered Konoha four days ago honourable Elder, reports have also stated that he was the thief of the Hokage's documents by Uzuki Yūgao, who was appointed guard duty that night, she was subdued with just a simple wave of a hand" the Shinobi said with Danzo sighing.

"She should have been executed for her incompetence, which of the three was it that entered the Village?" Homura questioned.

"The one known as Zecromac, elder" the Shinobi said with a nod, causing the elders to frown.

"This will be more troublesome than we thought, you are dismissed Shinobi-san" Danzo said with the shinobi guided out.

"Do we have any other reports about the other individuals traveling with this, Zecromac person?" Koharu questioned, turning to Danzo who nodded.

"Yes, Fu of Takigakure and Kaminari Wakai, he as well as this Zecromac, is an enigma, and I don't like it since from other reports say the two have an unparalleled hatred to Uchiha Sasuke" Homura said for Danzo's behalf, with Danzo growing worried.

Hokage tower

Hinata Hyuga stood before Tsunade with a small boy in her arms, a look of hope in her eyes as Tsunade read a request from her, making Hinata hold the boy tightly as Tsunade looked up, sighing she rubbed her eyes in tiredness before looking up.

"May I ask why you wish for a month off of active duty?" Tsunade questioned with Hinata faltering.

"Just, wanted to get away from the villagers for a few weeks at most, with little Ko he could use some outside air" Hinata said smoothly while hugging the boy softly, with Tsunade catching the fear in her voice, narrowing her eyes she relaxed with her eyes softening.

"Very well, I'll allow this, I'll even allow the others a month to relax, though the Uchiha, he'll remain in the village be sure to inform the others please" Tsunade said with Hinata smiling widely, nodding with a bow she left with Tsunade sighing, looking at the empty photo frame to her left she looked down in grief.

The next day at the front entrance

Hinata stood with her teammates and Ko in patience, all three waiting for everyone else informed to arrive after Hinata informed her father, it was a rare case of where her father hugged her worriedly, even bidding her to be careful as she left the compound, which led to the now and when, with what remained of the Konoha 11 standing patiently to leave, all having a duffel bag on their sides, with Ino walking closely beside Hinata, tickling Ko who giggled while Kiba had a sad smile.

The one to break the silence was Shikamaru, who walked to Hinata's left.

"So, care to explain where we're going after seeing Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru questioned with Hinata and Ino looking at one another before nodding.

"We're going to the ruins of Uzushiogakure, Call it a hunch" Hinata said with determination, causing Sakura to frown as she caught the two sharing a look between each other.

"Why the ruins, there isn't anything there to see anymore" Shikamaru questioned with Hinata walking onward.

"He'll be there, he promised" Hinata whispered as the rookie 11 followed.

One week later

The group sat on a ferry within the outskirts of Kirigakure, Shikamaru sleeping casually under the shade with Ino leaning against Choji, Kiba and Shino looking at the peaceful waters surrounding the islands peacefully, with Kiba turning to Hinata who held Ko smiling, Sakura prepping a milk bottle for Ko, before the waters rippled to the right, making everyone on high alert, Akamaru whimpering as he noticed something moving submerged beneath, barking wildly with Kiba attempting to calm him down, not noticing a head watching from the water before diving back down, leaving a ripple behind.

"Kiba, Calm him down already he's scaring Ko!" Ino hissed as Akamaru began whimpering hysterically with Kiba trying in vain, not noticing a hand of water reaching onto the boats railing, causing everyone to try and calm Akamaru down.

Which was stopped as everyone heard Hinata gasp, turning to her they saw her staring at the other side of the boat, turning they saw a man with his hair sleeked back, a jacket over his dark blue shirt with a pair of leather pants, his shoes were that of alligator skin, smiling at them with his skin transparent, allowing the others to pale at seeing his skull beneath.

"So, explain to me why Konoha Shinobi are sailing to my brothers old home?" the man questioned calmly with Hinata speaking.

"Wakai-san, said to go to Uzushiogakure, to see him" Hinata said with the Rookie 11 growing confused as the man smiled softly, climbing off the boat he casually walked ahead to walk beside her.

"So, you are the mortal my brother still loves, very well, I shall guide you on" the man said while sinking into the water, leaving everyone confused before the boat jerked forward, making Akamaru finally stop his whimpering, with Kiba looking over the edge to see the scales of a large, frighteningly large fish moving the boat onward, making Kiba pale while leaning against the rail of the boat.

Before an hour they came to what looked like an under construction village, with Terragon moving wood and stone, shocking the Rookie 11 as they docked, followed by the man casually walking out of the water, showing his clothing and skin completely dry, standing between them and the village he spoke.

"My name is Aquarius, now follow me" Aquarius said while the rookie 11 followed after Hinata and Ino, all to shocked to deny.

What startled them more was the fact both Kumo and Iwa shinobi were busy assisting people of Wave in constructing and repairing what buildings remained, some of the shinobi stopping to look as they passed by, with Aquarius nodding to a group of Iwa-nin, who nodded back in respect, keeping narrowed eyes on the Konoha-nin before returning back to constructing, smiling as a group of crimson haired children ran by with smiles.

Following Aquarius through the village Hinata held Ko worriedly as they once again were victim to stares, before a very familiar giggle caused Hinata and co to look up, Kiba gawking as Aeron flew down with her arms crossed, a smile present as she approached the group, with Shikamaru frowning as Hinata approached.

"It is good to see you here, I'm sure brother will be delirious with joy" Aeron said with a smile, a genuine smile that made the male constructors lose focus for a second before snapping out of it, her smiles shrinking as she saw Ko's eyes, making her frown as she leaned forward.

"Whose this little one?" Aeron questioned with Hinata looking down with pain, making Aeron frown in worry before her eyes gradually widened as realisation.

"oh, oh dear" Aeron said before hugging Hinata softly, causing the girl to sob quietly, causing both Ino and Sakura to soothe her, before Aquarius spoke.

"I thought the child's biology reminded me of someone, that arrogant boy I encountered near that Village, Konoha was it, kept demanding me of my weapons" Aquarius said with a raised eyebrow, checking his sides to show a Cane fluidly flexing into a metal Whip.

"The Uchiha has a knack for demanding things to be handed to him, so don't feel offended, just knock him around senseless" Choji said while scanning the construction workers, seeing a group struggling he went over to help them, getting odd looks as he carried the pile of beams, followed by Shino sending out spawns of his Kikaichū to lend aid, while he went to another group of Iwa-nin, who took the help hesitantly, followed by the others until Kiba was left alone with Hinata, Sakura and Ino, walking to the sideline he was stopped by Aquarius, who held his right shoulder firmly, causing the teen to turn who blinked at the smile Aquarius sported.

"I may be able to help with that injury of yours" Aquarius said with a voice of pride, making Kiba look to Hinata before nodding, a look of determination written in his eyes.

"Aeron, tell brother his guests are here!" Aquarius yelled to the woman who nodded as Hinata whipped her tears away, smiling softly she saw Aeron fly over a building.

With Ultan

The tower of the village stood fully constructed and proudly within the centre, standing quietly a room lay silent as well with the sounds of construction remaining outside, with a king sized bed sitting occupied, with Ultan sleeping with two others at his sides, Fu sleeping soundly to his right, and the Kumo Kunoichi Yugito Nii to his left, all three sleeping beneath a blanket, Ultan sleeping quietly as the door to the room opened to show a samurai walking in, showing his hair to be a fiery mane, walking forward he held out a gem that pulsed like a heartbeat, standing at the side of the bed he looked down to the gem.

"Just one more to go and he'll remember" the man said with the gem hovering over Ultan's helmetless head as he stepped back, walking to the foot of the bed he watched in wait as he gems essence floated into Ultan's head, before the doors opened behind him to show Aeron, a bow trained on him before she relaxed, turning to Ultan she froze at seeing the last of the gems essence sink into Ultan's mind, turning to the Samurai she blinked in confusion.

"So, Zeus actually sent you to help him?" Aeron questioned with the samurai nodding, walking out of the room with Aeron following before they stood in the refurbished Uzukage office.

Standing the samurai leaned slightly on the Katana in his grip, while Aeron sat on the desk.

"So, care to explain what that gem did just now?" Aeron questioned as the Samurai held another gem.

"That gem, has given him access to his chakra in this world, along with his already known techniques before execution" the samurai said with Aeron narrowing her eyes.

"And?"

"*sigh* and along with more memories, just one more absorption and He'll regain all his memories, except this one will cause agonising pain" the man said with another gem floating into view, making Aeron's eyes widen before a yawn was heard, making the two turn to see Fu walking into the room while rubbing her eyes, before stopping as she lowered her hands to look at the two.

"Uh, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Fu questioned with Aeron shaking her head before the girl went to the other room, leaving the two until Aeron turned to the Samurai.

"We will speak of this another time Pyron, Ultan deserves to know" Aeron said with the Samurai nodding respectfully before vanishing into embers.

Leaving the woman alone before the doors to the room opened to show Ultan yawning to himself while stretching his arms and shoulders.

Yugito shyly following him to a door he opened.

"This is the bathroom Yugito-chan, take as long a shower you need, this village is always a home for you whenever you visit" Ultan said with Yugito smiling while walking into the room, allowing Ultan to turn until she kissed his cheek quickly, closing the door behind her with Ultan freezing, staring at a knowing Aeron who raised an eyebrow.

"You saw nothing" Ultan said before vanishing, the door swung open signalling his leave, along with the loosely hanging door to his soon to be office.

"Oh dear, that's another repair job" Aeron said with despair before flying out of an open window, just as Fu entered the room fully clothed, with added skin tight jogging pants.

Looking around she shrugged and went into the office.

Elsewhere

Shikamaru was sitting quietly with the Konoha 11 mingling with the other shinobi, with the permission of Aquarius who gradually accepted, that sight still baffled Shikamaru at how quickly the shinobi from Iwa became friendly, heck even the present Kumo-nin were more nicer then his colleagues at the village.

The group of workers and Shinobi were suddenly silent as the entrance to the feeding hall opened to show Aquarius walking in with Kurama behind him, looking around his eyes halted in they're direction, relaxing after a few seconds before approaching, standing there with his arms crossed he turned to Hinata with a soft smile.

"So, have you told them yet?" Kurama questioned with everyone turning to Hinata and Ino, who gulped while Hinata had a look of nervousness.

"She hasn't told us anything as to why we're here, care to explain for her?" Shikamaru questioned with Akamaru quietly whimpering away from the entrance.

"Do you all remember the day Uzumaki Naruto was executed wrongly?" Kurama questioned which gained him Kiba holding a Kunai to his throat, a scowl present.

"If you have anything good to say, Say it!" Kiba growled before a soft clapping was heard, making him turn to see Ultan clapping with his helmet smiling.

"Good reflex's dog breath" Ultan said with humour in his voice.

Making Kiba scowl before turning to him, walking normally he glared down at Ultan who had a smile, making Kiba lose the scowl as he sniffed the air, his eyes gradually growing in shock as Ultan reached for his helmet, causing the Konoha, Iwa and Kumo-nin to lean forward, the woman blushing as they saw a smile, followed by a nose, eyes and finally hair, though what shocked the Konoha-nin, were the whisker marks.

"Been awhile, Kiba, I see Aquarius fixed your leg"

But before anything else could be said a shinobi skidded to a stop beside him, showing sweat rolling off of him he took a breathe before talking.

"Uzukage-sama, reporting in from Zecromac" the man said with Ultan sitting up at attention.

"Report"

"He's found more of Orochimaru's labs"

With Zecromac

The man of the words was currently hanging upside down with a pair of Binoculars over his eyes, his coat and shirt hanging loosely from his chest, the red haired woman beside him stood idly with a look of annoyance.

Before Zecromac suddenly dropped down, pocketing the binoculars within his coat he gestured for the woman to follow.

"So, what can you tell me about this base, Karin, any traps, prisoners, stolen properties?" Zecromac questioned as the two now stood before the metal doors camouflaged.

"There's not much to say about this one, only which a smart ass is inside trapped in glass" the red head spoke before flinching as Zecromac smashed his head through the door, yanking his now skinless head out Karin went green as the skin was regrowing while Zecromac yanked the destroyed doors from its posts, dropping them to the left he stepped forward, leaving Karin who had a sad look.

"He has a body of a god but the mind of an idiotic psycho" Karin mumbled to herself before flinching slightly.

"I heard that!" Zecromac yelled from within the base, with distant screams following.

Making Karin sigh while following after the idiotic god, ignoring the corpses of guards littering the hallway, until she turned down the right she nearly lost her lunch as men were impaled into the ceilings and walls, still breathing!.

Quickly walking through the hallway of horrors she came to see Zecromac expertly hacking a terminal, making her blink as it opened.

"Vwala, ladies first"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The warehouse sized prison cell sat with a tall, muscular young man with spiky orange hair, his eyes open unfocused, before his head shot up at hearing cries of pain from outside his cell, looking back down to the floor he looked back up to see the cell door skidding to his feet,.

"You do realise we could've used the door instead of your head right?" a male voice questioned from behind the figure approaching the cells inhabitant, making eye contact the prisoner frowned as he was met with a blood red glow beside a sky blue colour, followed by skeletal teeth shaped in a grin, wild hair with a red tint to it, followed by a coat fluttering with every footstep.

Looking up further he was met with his hands restraints broken, allowing him to shove the man away.

"Ok, was not expecting that" Zecromac said while getting back onto his feet, looking at the prisoner he noticed something hidden within his mind.

"Someone explain?'

"He's known as Tenbin no Jūgo, or Bipolar Jūgo" Karin explain with Zecromac turning to her slowly, giving her the thumbs up before turning to the Jugo.

"Is there a reason you won't leave?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone?" the teen pleaded, making Zecromac's eyes soften, kneeling down he placed a hand on the teens head, making him look up.

"I've been through that stage of bloodlust, you just need better control"

"That's the problem, I can't, it happens at random"

"How so random?" Zecromac questioned with a frown, only to be met by silence before his throat was suddenly grabbed, making him blink as he was met with a face of bloodlust, half covered by an odd substance like clay.

"Who cares, I have something to kil-" his talking was interrupted with his own throat grabbed, feeling his head pulled forward his eyes widened as Zecromac had his own smirk of bloodlust, lifting him up he threw him over head, walking past Karin an the silver haired teen they paled as his coat dissolved into his skin, leaving his chest and back bare until his skin began stretching, making the two pale furthwe as his head slouched forward, snarling his skin was replaced with organic armour, almost skeletal in nature.

Giggling like a maniac Zecromac let out a roar of laughter.

"Oh you and I are gonna get along nicely kid" Zecromac all but giggled as Jugo stood on his feet, grinning himself he went to charge, only to have his back on the ground with Zecromac standing over his, his left foot keeping him down.

"But right now we have to leave, so SLEEP!" Zecromac roared with Jugo's transformation receding, leaving him in a shocked state before being helped up, by a now human looking Zecromac, showing Karin his scars, and the cow iron on his chest.

"Let's head to Uzugakure, we'll discuss more there"

"And this is how I recruited these three" Zecromac said cheerfully as the four stood before Ultan, his own look of annoyance to his brother, his eyes softening as he stared at Jugo, standing up he placed a head band in each of their hands, smacking Zecromac upside the head casually.

"Welcome to the reformed Uzukagure village, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, make yourselves at home, and feel free to pitch in the construction if you find yourselves bored" Ultan said while sitting back down behind the desk, causing the three to leave hesitantly, leaving Zecromac in the office before bringing out a file, Hinata's file, stepping forward he placed the file gently between him and Ultan, making Ultan's eyes look up and meet Zecromac's.

"I think it's high time to read this"

"Where did you find that?"

"Found it while passing through Wave, Tazuna said you forgot it"

Holding the file Ultan took a long breath, making Zecromac smile softly.

"She's still in the village right, after reading the file, try talking to her, she could use the closure of seeing you again" Zecromac said with Ultan looking up with eyes of sadness, looking back at the file he gently took it.

"I will be sure to see her" Ultan said with Zecromac nodding once, walking around the desk he gave Ultan a brotherly hug, ruffling his free hair happily.

"Take care brother" Zecromac said before leaving the office, leaving Ultan with the closed Folder before opening.

Hinata sat down happily with Ino and Sakura, all three sitting happily as children ran around happily, a mother approaching the three with a kind smile.

"Sorry if I'm intruding, but, may I sit with you three?' the woman questioned with the three moving to make room, smiling kindly as the mother sat down.

"So, are you enjoying your stay?" the woman questioned happily, making the three smile back, nodding happily.

"Yes, this village is more friendly than Konoha's populace" Hinata said with the woman smiling sadly.

"So you're this Hyuga Hinata everyone's talking about" the woman said with the three frowning.

"What have they been saying?" Hinata questioned worriedly, the woman smiling brightly.

"They have been saying you were the one who caused this villages rebirth" the woman said before a child ran to her.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san, Zeke-sama's back with three others" the child said excitedly, making the woman nod happily.

"Really, well, you better be ready for hide and seek" the woman said with the boy smiling brightly, running back to the group of children they cheered, moving to hiding places.

"What was that about, hide and seek?" Ino questioned with the mother turning to them.

"Oh, it was the Uzukage's idea of training the children to mask their scents, body and movement, using an old child's game called hide and seek, and I have to say, the results are quite excellent" the woman said while looking at the street, until Zecromac stepped at the centre, scanning the street with keen eyes before he began pointing at random parts of the street, followed by groans of children walking out into the open, standing around him he began looking around again, before scratching his head, before pointing above Hinata, making the four look up to see the same boy groan and drop down, walking forward he stood around Zecromac.

"Well, they're getting better at hiding, but he always seems to find them" the woman said happily, before Kurama appeared beside Sakura.

"I'll say, the last one nearly got by me" Kurama said with Ino and Sakura hugging each other in surprise, before scowling at him playfully.

"Ah, Kurama-san, you're here, did you enjoy my soup?"

"Of course, rabbit soup is my favourite" the Kitsune demon said happily with a bow, smiling genuinely to the now blushing woman.

"I was hoping if I can stay for dinner the next time you make it?" Kurama said with Ino turning to the demon.

Preparing to speak until she and the others looked up to see thunder clouds, confusing them as it began to pour down, Zecromac looking more worried, sooner joined by Aeron.

Causing Ino and Sakura to run at them, stopping they heard Aeron faintly speaking over the heavy rain.

"He's gone!" Aeron yelled with Zecromac yelling back, only he was un heard.

"He's gone after the Uchiha!" Aeron yelled with Zecromac's eyes widening in worry, turning he ran full speed to the village entrance.

Izumo and Kotetsu both stood at the entrance to Konoha, a look of sleep deprivation present in their eyes, Kotetsu agonisingly resisting sleep until their heads shot up at the sound of thunder, looking up their eyes sat glued to the approaching form of Ultan, his helmet present forcefully, walking forward the duo took a stance, until they were knocked out from behind as two more Ultan's appeared, red lightning coursing through them as they followed Ultan, walking behind him they ignored the villagers staring at them in worry, Ultan stopping as Kakashi stood before him, orange book and all.

"Is there a reason you're here, Wakai-san?" Kakashi questioned with an eye on Ultan, who showed no sign of hearing him, until he spoke.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" The reaction he received from Kakashi made him smile widely behind his helmet, following the extended hand to the left of Kakashi.

"He is in a meeting with Hyuga Hiashi, demanding possession of Hyuga Ko, feel free to break every bone in his body" Kakashi said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice, making Ultan smile under the helmet.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei" vanishing he failed to see the shocked look of Kakashi, who slowly turned to the faint trail of lightning towards the compound, making him smile proudly.

"Seems death finds you annoying, Naruto" Kakashi said softly

Hyuga compound

The meeting room was full of shouting, one voice belonging to Hyuga Hiashi, and a younger, arrogant voice belonging to Uchiha Sasuke.

The elders of the clan sitting stoically as the two glared at each other.

"I will not ask again Hiashi, give me my offspring or your clans secret will be public, even if you've combined the two houses you'll still be looked at with disgust"

"And I'll say once more brat, he is of the Hyuga clan, not some petty attempt of science by your hand. I'll give you one more warning to leave or the Hokage will deal with you!" Hiashi snarled at the younger man who scoffed.

"Even she has no power over me, she has become nothing but a figure head to this village, I will not leave until that boy is given to me" Sasuke said with his smirk before he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to see Ultan's helmet smirking.

"Allow me to throw out the trash, Hiashi-sama" Ultan said before throwing the arrogant boy through the wall of the meeting room, the Hyuga leader looking at Ultan in surprise

'When did he get here?' Hiashi thought in shock before the god vanished, reappearing with his right knee slamming into Sasuke's chest, making him hit the wall with blood flying out of his mouth, looking up he scowled until his face were stomped upon, making him taste iron in his mouth, looking up he stared at the angered form of Ultan staring down at him.

"Hello Sasuke, long time no see" Ultan said with a voice of glee, with Sasuke spitting out blood from his mouth, scowling deeply he was lifted by the scruff of his shirt, allowing the two to see eye to eye, before Ultan punched Sasuke through the wall, leaving his fist outstretched as Sasuke skidded in the street, the villagers panicking as Ultan jumped over the wall, walking towards Sasuke he let out an empty chuckle.

Red lightning flying around his figure as Sasuke stood up in pain, scowling he held his grip, with sounds of birds chirping. The two staring at each other Sasuke lunged forward, his lightning covered hand reaching out towards Ultan's chest, victory forming in his mind until he was stopped violently, making him look up in shock at Ultan held his hand tightly, completely unaffected by the lightning, instead his suit absorbed the energy.

"What's the matter Teme, all out of juice?" Ultan said before his right hand was held open palmed, flexing his fingers a ball of chakra began to form, shocking Sasuke as the face plate morphed into an evil smile.

"I'm just getting started, Rasengan!" seeing the attack moving to his chest, Sasuke held his hands in a sign, vanishing into a puff of smoke he was replaced, with Ultan stopping as the smoke cleared to show Konohamaru, confused as hell until he froze, making him pale until Ultan set him down, looking for Sasuke his eyes narrowed.

"'Maru, where were you?" Ultan questioned with Konohamaru frowning, pointing to the Hokage tower.

"Thanks" Ultan said before vanishing, leaving a stunned teen in the street, followed by the ground rippling with a shockwave, making the populace of Konoha look up to the thundering clouds above.

Tsunade Senju stood shocked beyond belief as Sasuke was held against the wall in her office, Ultan gradually watching the Uchiha struggle in his grip, showing no remorse as his Ninjato slowly stabbed into Sasuke's left Lung, making the teen cry out in pain before Ultan was sent flying by an attack from the office doors, showing Danzo with an ANBU, watching Sasuke attempting to stop the bleeding while Ultan climbed to his feet like nothing happened, turning to the elder his blue eyes turned red, clenching his fists he vanished, just in time to avoid an attack from Tsunade.

"Okay, someone explain to me why my office almost became a warzone, and where is Konohamaru!"

Two miles away

"For fuck sake, why didn't I get his speed?" Zecromac muttered worriedly as he ran to the village, it annoyed him greatly but he grew use to it, seeing as he puts them in this situation nearly every year of millennia, except his worrying's were stopped as Ultan landed near him, showing his body covered in burn marks of fire, pacing back and forth until he saw Zecromac, sighing in relief.

"You, are one big idiot going around making fights without us" Zecromac said as he stood beside Ultan.

"Especially me" He added with Ultan scoffing softly, in amusement before he grabbed his siblings shoulder, confusing the psychotic god until they suddenly appeared further away from Konoha.

"So, when are you gonna go after him again?" Zecromac questioned as Ultan sat down on a rock, taking his helmet off he sighed, showing his red iris' slowly melt into cerulean blue, the thundering clouds above calming to a low rumble.

"When we get the chance, when his guards are nowhere to be seen, h-" Ultan said before stopping, his head twitching to the right, making Zecromac frown before following his twins movement, turning to his left he saw the border to the land of wind, making him frown while standing up.

"Something doesn't feel right" Ultan said with his eyes narrowing, holding the helmet in his left hand he took a step forward, putting his helmet Back on he was followed by Zecromac.

"I'm getting that feeling as well brother, we'll tell everyone your alright, then we'll see what's got us so worried about Sunagakure" Zecromac said while grabbing his twins shoulders, causing the two to vanished with a whirlwind in their departure.


End file.
